


Quest

by CMDAK



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Mage Q, Warrior James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMDAK/pseuds/CMDAK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond is a noble who prefers to go on adventures rather than dine with his kind. Q is a master wizard who gets tasked with bringing him - or his body - home by Lady M after her adoptive son suddenly drops off the face of the earth after he went to recover a mythical Tome of great power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that this story is as good as done so it won't go three weeks or more without getting an update. 
> 
> As usual, please forgive any and all mistakes and most importantly, enjoy <3

James wasn’t the type of noble who really enjoyed never ending parties, locked inside his huge estate. He loved them every now and then, but he considered himself more of an adventurer, loving to set out on long, dangerous journeys that usually ended with a cute village girl or princess from an obscure kingdom warming his bed at a random inn while countless treasures thought to be long lost to the world littered his room.

 

His family, or rather his adoptive mother, a strong and powerful woman who all referred to as Lady M, had gotten used to rarely seeing his blue eyes. The only thing that bothered her to no end was that her beloved house was almost constantly filled with young girls who all claimed to be James’ fiancées and insisted on waiting for him to return. They usually went back home with boxes full of gold whenever the newest fiancée came knocking, but not before trying to leave the new woman bald.

 

“Can’t you keep it in your pants? Or sleep with more men since neither of them came here to ask for your hand. Yet.” That was how she greeted her wayward son, hands on her hips, her dark blue eyes glimmering with irritation and tiredness. “I am surprised that none of these women showed up with babes attached to their bosoms, naming you as their bastards’ father.”

 

James always pretended to clean his sword, slightly ashamed that even at his age, the woman knew just how to glare at him to make him feel uncomfortable. “I am careful, M. A child would force me to renounce my adventurer ways and I am just not ready to settle down.”

 

Just thinking about James holding a child in his arms made M laugh. “You are too infantile to be a father, Bond and you will never settle down. It’s like you are allergic to sitting in one place for too long.”

 

“Oh, I see you stopped saying that you’re too young to be a grandmother. Want me to search for youth potion or something like that?”

 

She’d click her tongue, tug on his ear a few times, then call for the servants to clean him up – the older ones, of course; she didn’t trust James enough not to roll around with the younger staff – and then send word to the village that lord Bond had returned and that a huge dinner party would be thrown in the honour of their hero.

 

“Do stay for more than a week this time. I am getting old and the next time you come back, you might find a bag of bones and a house ran by all of your future wives.” That was as close as she ever got to telling him how much she missed him and how much she wished he’d stay with her.

 

James would grin and place a kiss on the back of her hand, kneeling. “You would convince Death itself to leave your domain if it were not welcomed here, so I do not fear that you might die while I am away.”

 

He’d be gone even before the week ended and M would receive word from either him or information about how he was doing – and _who_ – from whatever connections she still had in the lands he travelled at least once every two weeks. And then, while James had set about to search for whatever ancient Tome that reportedly held unbelievable powers from a set of old magicians that had been invited to a party, the information stopped.

 

No letters, no strangely dressed messengers with bags full of weird and magic filled artefacts and no reports of even as much as a glimpse of her rowdy adoptive son. Even worse, no matter how long M waited, no woman dressed from head to toe in gold and jewels – because they always had to wear the best they had to James offered them when they went to meet with their future mother-in-law – came and that was the sign that James was in real trouble or even dead.

 

She almost ran to Major Boothroyd, who was the wizard that served her family and domain and asked if there was any truth in the stories that surrounded this mysterious book. She had hoped that his words would put her at ease, but when the man went pale and started to shake, her heart skipped a beat.

 

“When I was young, before pledging my staff and spells to your family, I was extremely foolish and wished for immense power with virtually no work.” His bones cracked when he sat down and M was afraid that he would shatter. “I had heard about this mythical Tome and thought myself and my companions to be far above the dangers that protected it. Why are you asking me about it?”

 

He didn’t need to continue for M to realize that he had been the only survivor. “My foolish son, who has no magical power to speak of unless you count his ability to get just about everyone in bed with him, has set out on a quest to retrieve it. No one has heard from him or seen him since last month.”

 

The major shook his head, letting out a slow and pain filled sigh. “That boy remained just that: a boy. Fancies himself an adventurer and all that, but he is nothing more than a—“

 

“As much as I would love to share a glass of sweet wine and complain about how immature James is, I need to know what to do. Who do I send after him? Shall I gather an army?” M interrupted, brows knitted in worry.

 

“You need a wizard’s help. But I am too old for this and I have forgotten most of the powerful destructive spells that I once knew. However...” He trailed off and slowly got up, wobbling to his desk. “And I know just who to ask for help. It is rumoured that he is the result of a fae falling for Merlin and he certainly has the magical powers to back that up. His name is Q and, although young, he is the best and the only one who can do this.”

 

M’s jaw dropped when she saw Q. He was a twig of a young man with messy brown hair looking like it housed an entire bird family in it, a monocle over his right eye. She wanted to push him in a chair and feed him his weight in meet for lunch rather then send him out after James. Had the Major reached that age when he couldn’t really rely on his mind anymore?

 

Q cleared his throat, green eyes narrowed. “It is rude to stare, Madam. Although I am sure someone of low birth as myself does not need to remind you that,” he chided her in a soft voice and it really made her want to coo at him and pat his back for daring to do that.

 

“I heard that you were young, but... Are you sure you didn’t just got promoted to Novice rank? Or maybe you are Q’s little servant, sent ahead to be sure that I am not wasting his precious time?” She rested her head in the palm of her hand, making a mental note to make the servants who were snickering behind the young wizard work extra hard that night. She may question the wizard’s abilities, but no one was allowed to mock her guests.

 

“I am Q and I assure you that I am a master wizard, madam. I am able to cast complicated spells without uttering a single word. For example, when people cackle like geese...” He waved his elegant fingers that were adorned with one might mistakenly think to be simple rings made out of metal in the general direction of the servants, turning the five of them into geese. “I turn them into what they really are in the blink of an eye, which is not an easy task for most wizards even if they are masters.”

 

The guards surrounded him instantly, pointing their weapons at his neck. But Q just watched them with mild irritation, cracking his knuckle, suddenly dressed in long, heavy green robes that had the marks of a master wizard sewed on the, a long staff that was pulsating with power by his side. It was clear to M that they posed no threat to Q and that, if he wished, he could turn them into worms and step on them.

 

“I apologize for my words and for the action of my servants. Sometimes, they forget themselves and act without thinking.” She snapped her fingers and the soldiers slowly backed away, sheathing their swords but still ready to pull them out at the first sign of an attack. “I need you to bring my son back home in one piece.”

 

Q arched one of his slender eyebrows up, lifting his staff and parting his hands as if he was inviting everyone to look at him. “Madam, I am a master wizard, not a wet nurse. I am sure that your guards would be more than suited for this task. Now if you will excuse me.” He bowed in a way that was both mocking and graceful, turning to leave.

 

“He’s gone after the Tome,” M said quickly, jumping up from her seat and grabbing the sleeve of Q’s robe. “I am ready to pay whatever you’re asking and I will even convince James to give you the bloody book if he found it.”

 

He didn’t turn, but his body was tense enough to betray interest. “If you are talking about what I think you are, many have died trying to recover it. You mean to tell me that your son would give it up so easily?”

 

M huffed. “My son is not magical. He only went to get it because he is enthralled by the thrill of the quest and the rush he gets when he fights all sort of creatures. He has no use for it and I doubt he could even read it.” She moved closer to him, whispering in his ear. “You are already a grand wizard that will become even more famous than Merlin himself, but the Tome would make things a lot easier for you, right?”

 

He slowly turned his head, brows furrowed. His eyes gave away that he was trying to talk himself out of this, but if Boothroyd had been right, this opportunity was too tempting for anyone to pass on it. Especially since Q struck her as the kind of man who was eager to prove himself and make everyone who judged him for how he looked bow and kiss the ground he walked on.

 

“You will give me two hundred gold coins if I bring your son back. If I bring back just his body or whatever is left of it, you will only pay me a hundred.” He turned in the direction the shocked murmurs came from, silencing them without the use of magic by simply wiggling his fingers. “And you will give me fifty gold coins for the road. Do we have a deal?”

 

Normally, M would bargain until she was sure the price couldn’t go any lower. But in this case, desperation clear in her eyes and her heart and mind not allowing her a single night’s rest until her adoptive son was back between the walls of her estate – and she would lock him in his room this time, just to be sure he’d stay with her until she forgot that she could be a victim of human feelings – nothing seemed too much to pay.

 

“I will even give you my best stallion and warmest clothes, herbs for potions and food to last you a week.” Servants ran to do her bidding, some tripping over the noisy geese. “And, if James is alive, I will even give you an extra hundred gold coins. Feel free to turn him into an animal if you find him shacked up with a woman, man or all in a shady inn,” she grumbled the last part.

 

Q smiled instantly, his bow honest this time. “I will do everything in my power to bring back your son, Madam. I will leave right away, but before I go...” He looked behind her, at the geese that were being chased by other servants and snapped his fingers, turning them back into humans. “The first time is always free of charge.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments :)
> 
> Please enjoy and forgive and ignore all mistakes.

James couldn’t really remember what he was supposed to be doing, but that just meant that it wasn’t important. Maybe he was supposed to keep all the beautiful women and men that were waiting on his hand and foot? The thought felt a bit off, but when he looked at them, at the way they all smiled and waved him over to them, the little gnawing in the back of his mind went away.

 

The place felt and looked like the Garden of the Gods. Filled with the sweetest of fruits that never rot, a string passed right outside the gazebo they all rested in with the cleanest and coolest water possible and the temperature never went down or up. And the bed he was slept in felt like he was entirely made out of the softest of silk in existence.

 

He couldn’t even remember how he got where he was or for how long he had been there, but he knew for sure that he didn’t plan on leaving any time soon. “Yes, stay with us, James. You love it here and we love you being here. Don’t leave us.” The redhead whispered in his ear, drumming his fingers down his spine while the blonde one started to undo his buttons.

 

James chuckled, placing a hand on the hand that was caressing his neck. “Don’t worry, darlings. I think I can stay a while longer with you. I don’t think anyone is waiting for me back home.” His insides suddenly revolted when he said that and his head instantly started to hurt, everyone rushing to help him lie down, massage is temples and give him more of those sweet grapes that made everything better.

 

He heard a laugh, one that had been echoing around the place for a few weeks – had he been there for so long already? How nice of the nymphs to let him stay so much – and which seemed to anger his hosts. The woman with long, dark hair that rarely said anything but that loved to hold him to her bosoms and kiss him always went in the direction the laughter came from, snarling and muttering under her breath.

 

But this time, James could clearly see the young man who was laughing. He had messy, brown hair that seemed to beg to be ruffled and caressed and his green eyes seemed to James to be far more precious than any emeralds he had touched. “You know, you should really try to open your eyes and really look around you.” He sounded as if he was a prince, posh voice commanding despite being soft.

 

James tried to push himself up and walk towards him, but he realized that wines had wrapped around him and trapped him. The world had gone eerily silent except for the hissing sound that came from the black haired woman’s red lips. “You have made a grave mistake, little witch boy!” Her beautiful faces shifted for a second and James caught a glimpse of a creature with eight eyes and lower jaw that opened sideways.

 

He started to struggle, shagging his head and kicking the people that were suddenly around him again. “I think I may have overstayed my welcome,” James shouted, head butting the redheaded woman who was trying to kiss him, a green liquid dripping from her mouth. “You should have someone check that out. It can’t be healthy.”

 

But, it didn’t matter how much he struggled or how heard he kicked and clawed at his attackers. He simply couldn’t free himself and the once beautiful people that saw to his every need became twisted creatures with fangs for teeth that growled, hissed and kept going for his neck.

 

He caught a glimpse of the young man just as he was hitting the ground with his staff, causing the serene surroundings to start cracking, revealing that James was, in fact, in a moist and gloomy cave, currently tied up with strong web against the nest of a huge, and disgusting spider demon. He realized that he was in the middle of the creature’s nest, surrounded by its eggs and that the people he had been making out with were in fact, scorpion demons who had the upper half of a human.

 

Just when it seemed that he was going to get killed, a fireball zipped past his head and utterly evaporated his attacker. Another one followed, hitting one of the egg sacks which got all of the attention away from him, the spider demon herself rushing to check on her children and pushing him out of her nest.

 

“My darling babies!” It screeched, smashing two of her slaves. “You hurt my beautiful and precious babies!” She started to wail, hiding her face in her hands. “How could you do that to my lovelies?”

 

The young man was by James’ side in an instant, pulling out a small knife from somewhere inside his robes which must have been enchanted because the second the blade touched the web, it dissolved. “Sit down, it still and don’t get in my way,” he ordered, holding the staff above them and summoning a shield just in time to protect the both of them from a large ball of venom that had been spat in their direction.

 

“I will decorate my cave with your bones!” The demon howled, sending forth a wave of scorpion at the same time it shot web at them.

 

But the wizard was faster, summoning lightning that jumped from one creature to another after which he turned the web to ash with another fireball. Of course, James felt compelled to help since the young man looked like he could easily fall down if any of the creatures as much as sneezed in his direction, but his legs weren’t working properly.

 

“I said hold still! I am almost done here anyway!” The wizard snapped at him, hitting him over the head with the lower part of his staff, although it might have been an accident since another fireball came from it, obliterating what was left of the scorpion demons.

 

“Give me a sword so I can help you.” His throat was scratchy from lack of use and drinking any real water and his voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper.

 

The young man took his eyes off the creature, but his staff was still emitting a blinding light that was causing it to thrash about, hitting the cave’s ceiling and getting stuck on a stalactite that embedded itself in its back. “Please, you’ve been feeding that thing and her minions for at least seventeen days. You can’t even stand. Now shut up, I need to kill it without bringing its nest down on our heads.”

 

It was really impossible not to follow the man’s orders and James was content with watching him in awe as he moved his staff around, wiggling his fingers as he unleashed his next spell, his lips quirking up in the cutest smile James had ever seen. “Well, if you insist.”

 

“I do.” He hit James with the bottom of his staff on the head again and this time, the man was sure that it was on purpose because he stuck his tongue out at him. “Now watch.”

 

He made quick work of the spider dream and what was left of her eggs, leaning on his staff for a bit and taking sharp breaths of air, beads of sweat rolling down his face and onto James’ face. The image that entered the adventure’s mind in that second reminded him that he still had the lower half of his body.

 

“Bond, James Bond. And who might you be?” He said suddenly, trying to lift his hand and grab the man’s only to completely miss his target and poke him in the eye. Okay, that better be something only temporary.

 

The man let out a deep sigh, slapping James’ hand away before rubbing his eye. “I’m Q, master wizard sent to save your ass and drag you back home by your mother, Madam M,”    

 

“That’s a very long name. Mind if I just call you Q?” He shot Q a grin, but he didn’t seem amused at all. He just shook his head, rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of his tunic, starting to drag him. “Where are you taking me? Not that I’d put up a fight even if I could.”

 

“I see why your mother offered me those extra hundred golden coins,” Q grumbled as he _accidentally_ pulled him over a sharp rock. “I’d turn you into something easier to carry, like a lizard or something that’s slimy, but this cave is still filled with that creature’s spell which is draining my powers and your vitality.”

 

Thankfully, the cave wasn’t that deep and James was only dragged over easily avoided rocks only three times – he really couldn’t help himself from asking Q if he didn’t want to try a more pleasurable activity that would have gotten him to sweat and pant above him.

 

Q had set up camp directly next to the entrance and, once reality caught up to James and he started to shiver and feel sick, he started a fire, wrapped the man up in every piece of clothing he didn’t need to wear and even gave up his robe. He gave him a potion that had a disgusting taste and James realized that this was the first time in forever that something real actually filled his stomach.

 

James also started to feel thirsty and hungry and Q set about cooking something that he promised he could digest. “You won’t be able to eat solid food for at least a day and your full strength will return to you in about three days with the help of my potions,” he explained slowly, wiping James’ forehead with a cloth and helping him drink water.

 

It was for the first time that James actually looked at the sky and the realization that he could have died hit him like a rock. He started to shake very violently and Q instantly abandoned the herbs that he was crushing in a stone bowl, turning him on his side and running his hands up and down his back.

 

“What’s happening? Is this normal? That was the first time I drank a potion in my life. Is that why I’m like this?” James asked, his teeth chattering.

 

Q leaned over him, brows knitted in curiosity. “Have you really never felt this before?” He actually ran his hand through James’ hair when the man shook his head, sighing. “It will go away, don’t worry. You simply entered a state of shock.”

 

James tried to laugh, but it came out as a pathetic whine. This was beyond embarrassing and he hated that he couldn’t get control of his body. “Wave your slim fingers and put me to sleep until it goes away.” If he wasn’t awake to feel this, then he could deny it ever happening.

 

“No. Your body is already weakened by the spell that creature had you under to ensure that you died after her hatchlings saw the world. That’s why I dragged you and not simply levitated you out of there.” He tilted his head to the side, lightly tugging on a few locks of his hair that appeared to be slowly turning back to brown from white. “That and the draining spell. Anyway, you’ll just have to ride this out. Don’t worry; I will be by your side.”

 

That ended up being very reassuring and over the course of the night, James stopped shivering and felt his strength returning to him. He didn’t talk too much with Q since it seemed that, after midnight, the young man was acting on instinct and sending little jolts of electricity down his own arms to keep himself awake.

 

By the time the sun rose, James was strong enough to coax his young wizard companion under the makeshift blankets, allowing himself to run his hand through his hair just to confirm that it was as soft as it looked. Blearily green eyes turned to glare at him, but they soon closed and Q’s breathing evened out as he entered sleep.

 

The man smelled like all kind of herbs and he was so skinny that James didn’t really need to strain his hearing to pick up his steady heartbeat. He wondered for a moment how he could have been fooled so easily into thinking those creatures were human, especially since neither of them had the warmth Q did.

 

“Well, this is the cutest thing I saw in forever,” James muttered. He loved how simply alive the man felt, his soft hands so warm against his skin and clearly devoid of any scales. He knew without a doubt that this was reality and was so thankful to his saviour for not kicking him away and allowing him to rub his head against him.

 

Now, if this was one of his usual companions and he hadn’t just danced with Death, he’d kiss him and sneak his hand under his clothes, scratching his back gently until he woke up and jumped him.

 

But Q wasn’t his usual type and he was probably tempted to do that to him only because he had been under a spell for so long. There was also the fact that he had saved him and nursed him back to health and it wouldn’t really be okay of James to treat him as nothing more that booty call. Plus, the way he talked, moved and looked at him made James want to know him better, the man simply radiating _something_.

 

“Mister Bond, the whole healing process would go much smoother and faster if you turned off those rusted little cogs in your head and go sleep,” Q grumbled, bringing his knees to his chest, not saying anything when the man moved to spoon him, muscled arms weakly moving around him.

 

“Please call me James since we are currently sharing a sort of bed. And I must say that your insults are a breath of fresh air. M must have loved talking to you.” He was overcome with a need to yawn and his eyes were stinging so he closed them, thinking about resting them for a moment before coming up with a witty retort.

 

But, when he opened them, the sun was setting in the distance and his companion was nowhere in sight. James jumped to his feet and instantly regretted it, leaning against a rock as he waited for the world to spin back into focus and for the black dots that littered his vision to go away. Clearly this was one of his bad ideas.

 

“It would be a really lame death for such a great adventurer as yourself, Mister Bond, if you cracked your skull open against a rock because you sat up too fast,” Q’s dry voice came right from James’ left, the young man helping him sit back down before giving him another potion to drink.

 

James drank it in one go, wiping his mouth and flashing Q a big grin. “I must say that you are an extremely powerful wizard for someone so young. I thought people only barely earn their novice at your age. Or are you actually really old an abusing some youth spell?”

 

Q narrowed his eyes and James realized that he had touched a very sore subject. Figures; the one time he was trying to actually give someone a compliment that wasn’t backhanded and he insulted the person.

 

“I’m a quick learner. I’m going to check on the horses.” He flinched when James grabbed his hand and for a second, the man got the impression that he was getting ready to cast a spell at him. “Are you going into shock again? Because if you are not, you will release my singed hand this instant.”

 

“Are you hurt? Let me look at it.” He lightly tapped behind Q’s knees until the man finally lost his balance and fell on his lap, quickly pushing the tunic’s sleeve up. “I’ll help you—oh; you took care of it already.”

 

Q huffed, rolling his eyes. “Of course I did. As a wizard, my arms are very important. I couldn’t allow it to get infected and risk having it amputated. Can I get up now or do I need to turn you into a frog?”

 

“Will I need to be kissed by a fair maiden or charming prince to be able to turn back into a human? Because if that is the case, I am ready to turn green and be covered in mucus.” Q was sort of smiling, so James counted this as one of his better jokes.

 

Due to James’ weakened state, they were effectively stuck next to that cave for a few days, Q playing nurse. He cooked for the man, wiped his sweat away and even allowed James to use him as his comfort pillow – although the first time he consciously got under the blankets, he was stiff as a board only to slowly end up practically spooning James.

 

James also got to learn a little bit more about his saviour. He liked books – “A wizard liking books? Get out of here, you’re lying. Ouch, please don’t hit the wounded man” – he preferred sleeping under the stars than in an inn, had a hard time seeing himself serving a single family because he had yet to find one he considered worthy of his talents – and James understood that what he had seen in the cave had been but a glimpse of what he could really do – and enjoyed travelling.

 

And James shared with Q his interests, which didn’t shock the wizard at all. He liked women, men, adventures, going after treasure that was considered lost or mythical, and riddles. He admitted that, when he was younger, he had wanted to be a wizard himself, to be able to cast complex spells with ease and protect people with a simple wave of his staff, but it turned out he didn’t have even a single magical bone in him.

 

“If it makes you feel better, I cannot properly hold a sword to save my life.” Q elbowed him slightly, eyes suddenly widening. “Speaking of which, I poked my nose around the cave when you were asleep and I think I found your things.” He waved his hand and a rather large heap of things suddenly appeared in front of them. “You’ll have to pick them out of here because I don’t know which are yours and which belong to the mountain of bones that creature’s nest was built on.”

 

James blinked slowly, a shiver travelling down his spine when he counted at least fifty different family banners. “For me? How sweet of you, but I didn’t get you anything,” he muttered, already digging through everything, hoping to find the map he had fought a three headed snake bird for.

 

“Don’t you worry that blond head of yours; you’ll get me that tome. And, James?” He waited for the man to turn his attention to him before pulling out an old piece of paper. “The thing liked to hang things on the cave’s walls and this was on it.”

 

He yelped when James threw himself over him, sending sparks of energy around them because he was being tickled. He didn’t understand why James was doing this but he managed to hit the man in the face with his knee two times before shoving the map in his face, quickly casting a spell on himself that turned him into a squirrel and bolting into a tree.

 

“Q? Q, I was playing. Can you please come down?” He got a fruit thrown at his head as a reply point in time when he decided that it would be for the best if he went up after him. “Really, didn’t people mock wrestle with you? I know you’re a stick, but I’d never hurt you.” A warning hiss before the little woodland creature sparkling with electricity when he tried to pick him up. “I’ll polish your staff if you forgive me?”

 

In a flash, Q was back to his human form, none of them hearing the branch starting to crack under their weights. “How do you manage to sleep with so many people with lines like that?”

 

James ran a hand through his hair, smirking. “I was referring to your wizard staff, but if you want me to—“

 

The branch snapped under them and James pulled Q to his chest, flipping so that the wizard would land on top of him. Only, the excruciating pain of having most of your bones broken never came and when he opened his eyes, they were floating above it, Q wiggling his fingers.

 

“Let’s try to avoid extending our stay next to the eerie cave that’s starting to smell like rotting flesh, okay?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I disappeared on a little vacation.
> 
> Thank you so much for you comments and kudos :)

According to the map, they were two weeks away from where the tome was. But the road was treacherous and filled with all sorts of creatures that wanted to feed on their bones or souls and the weather was moody, making them sweat during the day and shiver in cold and wetting them to the bones during the night.

 

During the first storm, James had quickly made a shelter large enough for the both of them, but because he had managed to insult Q earlier the day, the wizard refused to sit so close to him – neither of them could really remember what it was, but Q was sure that it had been something big so until he apologized, James was persona non grata for him.

 

He stubbornly sat a few feet away from the cosy and warm shelter, concentrating on keeping up the protection spell he had cast around him. James watched him with amusement, snorting every time he dozed off and the shield went down only to be startled awake by the sudden cold shower.

 

“I fail to see what’s so funny, Mister Bond.” Q had to raise his voice a bit to be sure that his words carried over the thunder rolling in the background. “It is quite frustrating for a wizard to have to stay awake to keep a spell running.”

 

“You could act the age you _claim_ to be and come in here.” He suddenly found his face full of snow, Q rolling with laughter on the ground, uncaring that he was getting wet. “Oh, so you’re playing dirty. Well, if that’s how you want it...” He threw himself over Q, grabbing handfuls of mud and stuffing it down his tunic before grabbing him by the back of his clothes and dragging him in his shelter.  

 

“Now we’re both wet and dirty, Mister Bond. I hope you are happy,” Q grumbled, trying to push James’ away from his back so he could glare at him. “I suppose you expect me to at least dry the both of us?”

 

“I expect nothing but sleep at this point. We can dry each other with nothing but our body heat.” He placed his hand over Q’s mouth and nuzzled his back, blowing hot breath against it to try and warm him and, throwing his leg over him to be sure that the wizard wouldn’t sneak back out into the rain after he fell asleep just because his ego was that big. “And if we both get sick, you’re the only one to blame. Plus, I think I saw a town on the map and I am sure we’ll find a few young women who would more than love to nurse us back the health.”

 

Q started to grumble, kicking James until the man allowed him to turn around. He huffed when he saw how amused the other man looked, slapping his chest two times before resting his hand on it and closing his eyes, a pleasant feeling of warmth washing over the both of them, drying their clothes.

 

Following that little incident, the two decided to make a bet about who would manage to kill more creatures on their way to the Tome. If Q lost, he was supposed to  buy James drinks on the road back to his estate while if James lost, Q made him promise to buy him five books from the largest city that was in their way.

 

Q was easily winning, most of the times not even bothering to summon the staff from wherever he sent it when he didn’t need it. “Only because you are a wizard,” James grumbled, glaring at his practically unused sword.

 

“You insisted on the bet, James. And be thankful that I agreed to not take into account the creatures from the cave.” He looked with little interest at the vampire bat that was heading directly for him, yawning when James jumped in front of him to behead the creature. “See? I let you have one.”

 

A quick check of the area reveal that everything was clear, so that meant James could play around with Q for a bit. “Oh, master wizard Q, you are so kind to this poor and lowly man. I do not know how I may thank you for letting me kill one.” He was slowly advancing towards Q, the younger man holding his hands out in front of him, staff long gone.

 

“James, don’t you even think about doing what I think you’re thinking of doing.” He flinched when his back hit a tree and, when he turned his head to see if he could go around it without tripping on rocks, James pounced on him.

 

They rolled around, Q laughing, James growling and rubbing against him a little more than necessary just because he liked the little noises Q let out without realizing. They tried their best to avoid the carcases and pools of blood, until James managed to trap Q’s hands under his knees. He gave him his best evil grin as he cracked his knuckles, wiggled his fingers and started poking his sides, tickling him.

 

But a flash of something caught James’ eye and he ducked just in time to avoid getting an arrow stuck in his head. He jumped on his feet and pulled Q up with him, pushing him behind as he pulled out his sword and got ready to greet their attackers.

 

Q surrounded the both of them with an invisible shield and just in time to deflect three more arrows, men dressed in green clothes that helped them blend in the forest and with long, brown hair coming out from behind some trees, shouting something in a language that neither man really understood, bows ready to unleash more arrows.

 

“Forest runners,” Q whispered right against James’ ear, his wet lips brushing against it. Their position made him miss James rolling his eyes and shivering, biting his lips to keep himself from moaning. “They’re usually very peaceful; I don’t know why they’re attacking us.”

 

“Maybe we entered their sacred grove or something?” He snarled at one of the archers who tapped his bow against the shield, tightly wrapping his free hand around Q’s middle to hold him closer. “If it’s just these three, I can take them all as long as you stay behind this shield.”

 

Q snorted. “You’re just trying to catch up with me, admit it.” He wiggled his fingers, imbedding the shield with fire. “This spell is something I came up with so just sit—” He lowered his hands and blinked slowly when he saw an old man holding himself on a wizard staff appearing out of the bushes, a petite woman with green hair by his side.

 

“Please forgive us. We thought the barbarian was attacking you. We did not know that you two were companions.” Her voice was a pleasant whisper and she was pleasant to the eye. It was for that reason that James instantly turned to Q, silently asking if she was what she seemed – it was understandable why he had become a tiny bit paranoid and Q quickly nodded, patting his back and putting his fears to rest.

 

The archers put the bows back on their backs and stepped behind the two, the old looking all excited when he got a closer look at what Q had created. He clapped his hands and started to move his fingers furiously, the woman watching his movements closely before nodding her head.

 

James though the man was trying to cast a spell so he held on tighter to Q, pointing his sword at him. “Don’t think I won’t run my sword through someone who is threatening us just because he’s older than dirt.”

 

Q elbowed him and dropped the shield, wiggling out of his hold. “Stop that, James. He can’t use his voice so he’s communicating with his hands.” He smiled at the old man and started to sign back. “He wants to know how I did that and if we would agree to staying a night with them as an apology for attacking us.”

 

Tempting as the woman was, James really wanted to say no. But Q looked excited, eyes widening when the old wizard touched the ground with his toe and a bush of blood red flowers sprang forth. “Our prize isn’t going anywhere and there are fewer chances of things attacking us if we’re part of a large group.” He winked at the woman and was surprised when she started to talk really fast to the old man while he seemed to translate everything to Q.

 

The young wizard’s eyes widened, head snapping in James direction, the tips of his ears turning bright read. He started to shake his head furiously, repeating a single gesture with his hands over and over again until the older man threw his head back in silent laughter.

 

James was, of course, completely lost, which he hated. Before he could ask Q what everything was about, the woman attached herself to his arm and winked at him, the archers moving on head of them while Q and the other wizard were bringing up the rear, lost in a silent conversation.

 

They were greeted by shouts of joy and cheers when they entered the camp, women placing animal skins filled with wine in James’ arms and dragging him to the side of the fire, a couple of men picking up strange looking instruments, starting to sing. They were served with plain looking food that tasted simply divine and everyone poked at James’ sword and chest, the women hiding their faces in their hands, giggling.

 

Mind fogged up a little by the wine, James couldn’t help but think that the firelight made Q look even nicer than usual, licking his lips slowly when the man unbuttoned his tunic. He pushed himself up, intending to stumble over to him and help him out of his clothes when the green haired woman from earlier suddenly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss.

 

The crowd cheered again and James remembered looking in Q’s direction, surprised that the man had a crown of flowers on his head and strange drawings on his face and down his chest. Well, not exactly surprised; more like jealous when he saw that the young man and woman that sat by his side had their fingers coloured which meant that they had touched Q’s skin on purpose and with his blessing while he didn’t get to brush more than his hands and the back of his neck by accident.

 

“You won’t have to marry her if you join her in her tent,” Q’s slurred voice broke through the cacophonic language that assaulted James’ ears from every direction. “So you can test to see if your lower region is still working okay.” He threw his head back and laughed, a sound James realized he loved almost as much as Q’s soft whispers against his ear in the middle of the night.

 

He got lost in his imagination and the woman easily pulled him into a tent, kissing him and helping him out of his clothes before pushing him on the makeshift bed. Her moans probably kept her clansmen awake for a long time because James made sure she was shivering of pleasure under her, mewling and begging for more. And if the name that left his mouth when he finally reached his peak wasn’t hers, she didn’t care enough to tell him – not that he actually knew her name.

 

Sleep came to him with dreams full of green eyes filled with mischief and brown hair that was softer than the finest silk and when James woke up, a huge grin spread on his lips at the feel of the warm body pressed against his chest. But his grin slowly disappeared when he realized the person next to him wasn’t the one he had dreamt about and the sigh he let out was almost a disappointed one.

 

“I thought we both felt good last night,” the woman whispered, bringing her hand up to caress his neck. “Or is it that you were hoping for someone else?”

 

He narrowed his eyes and rolled away from her, pulling his clothes back on while she moved to air out the tent. She had no quarrel with walking out naked and no one seemed to be bothered about that, James wondering if he could join them after he was done with the whole Tome quest – although, seeing that Q was currently averting his eyes while trying not to walk into things, he might have something against that.

 

When James was about to walk over the fireplace that still had some lit embers, James decided that it was time to go guide the poor man out of harm’s way. But the old wizard beat him to it and led Q to a place where the naked woman couldn’t be seen, sitting down in front of him and softly touching his head.

 

It was a strange thing to see and something thrust its sharp claws in James’ heart, especially when Q bowed his head and ran his fingers over the man’s forehead and lips before bringing his hands in front of his face and kissing his palms. The old man did the same thing and after that, they both stared at each other, Q laughing softly every now and then.

 

“They made a temporary mental connection.” His former bed partner explained, giving him a plate with food. “Our elder ate, but your special friend spent the entire morning teaching our young mages so he will be more than thankful to you for binging him this.”

 

She disappeared before James could protest, but she had been right about Q being grateful – though, not in the way the woman implied. He wolfed down his part of the food and James insisted he had everything since it was obvious he was hungry.

 

They parted ways with the tribe a few hours later, Q and the old wizard gently touching their foreheads together. James barely held back a groan when he saw the woman, expecting her to throw herself around his neck and beg him to stay with her or take her with him, but she winked at him and turned to Q.

 

“Thank you for everything, master wizard.” She pulled him into a hug and then kissed his cheeks, causing the tips of his ears to turn red again. “You and your partner will always be welcomed among us.”

 

She went to kiss Q’s cheeks again, but this time James intervened, helping him climb on his horse before he did the same. The woman watched the whole thing with great amusement, signalling something to the old wizard which caused his body to move up and down in what might be considered as loud laughter.

 

Grabbing the reins from Q because the man seemed to be busy arguing about something embarrassing with the mute man, James slowly led them towards the edge of the forest, slightly irritated. “Hope you didn’t tell her were you lived because one day, when you’re happily mixing your potions for whatever future wounds I get, she’s going to show up and demand you marry her.”

 

Q hummed. “Wait, you’re upset she kissed my cheeks? She slept — I don’t think we should have this conversation. It’s too early for me to think of your sex life.” He groaned when he realized what he had just said, grabbing the reins from James and riding on ahead before the man could say anything full of innuendos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thank you so very much for the kudos and comments and please continue to enjoy ;)

James couldn’t wait to reach the last city on their map. He was excited to finally spend one night in an actual bed after drinking ale and listening to all sorts of made up stories in a language he actually understood, two women on his lap. He glanced in Q’s direction and decided on a man and a woman, realizing that he needed to get something out of his system and prove to himself that it was just lust and nothing else.

 

Speaking of Q, James noticed that the closer they got to the city, the less happy he was. He tried to make himself appear as small as possible and refrained from using magic unless really necessary, snapping at James when he tried to find out why had gotten him so down.

 

“I’ll set up camp here,” Q said as soon as he saw the city’s gates in the distance. “I’ll give you a list of things I need for my potions and the money to buy it.” He pulled out his pouch and pushed it towards James’ chest alongside a small scroll.

 

But James simply grabbed his arm and pulled him on his horse, nudging it forward. “You’ll do your own bloody shopping so you don’t scream on me for getting the wrong thing and I am going to help you get laid tonight because it’s clear that you really need it.”

 

The guard at the gate put a stop to their bickering before it started, asking if Q was James’ family wizard or independent. His fake smile disappeared when he heard Q’s answer and, while allowing the other man to freely enter the town he insisted to look through everything Q owned.

 

“You go on ahead,” Q said quickly, just in case James offered to stay. “I’ll go do my shopping and then come after you at the inn. And don’t worry; I’ll find you the same way I did when you were in the cave.”

 

James looked like he was about to argue, but he thought better. Maybe Q needed a bit of time by himself and that was why he had wanted to stay out of town. Well, he wasn’t about to force his presence in the wizard’s life, but he also going to let him sleep on the cold, hard ground. He was going to get Q the largest room the inn had, have a few special people on standby just in case he admitted he needed release and keep his distance for him.

 

“James Bond, you are a bloody genius and Q would love you forever after this.” A strange thing to want, he admitted to himself, but something he needed: Q’s love. Well, not love, love; friendship love. Not that the former would be bad. He could easily picture himself feeling that type of love back – which was not good. He needed ale and sex fast.

 

However, Q didn’t need time on his own. He needed to be in a place where wizards weren’t considered plague carries if they weren’t sworn to any names. Well, he couldn’t turn around, especially after the guard had charged him two golden coins to enter the city. He might as well try to bargain with the herb seller enough to still be able to pay the inn bill and all the extra taxes that would come attached to it just because he was an independent wizard.  

 

The herb seller had been, by far, the most horrible experience Q had even gone through with someone of his kind in his entire life. He demanded to know how he wanted to use every plant he even glanced at, making him sing all sort of papers in which he swore on his soul that he wouldn’t use any potion against anyone in the town – unless the person in question turned out to be a bigger threat than the wizard himself and if there were enough people around him ready to swear that was the truth – and ended up leaving Q with just five golden coins in his little pouch.

 

“That should be enough for the room in the basement at whatever inn James picked,” he tried to assure himself, opening his back and touching the little stuffed toy M had given him to help him find James.

 

When he saw that the man had chosen what was had to be the most expensive inn, whatever little good disposition he had completely disappeared. He stomped in, glared back at the keeper who gave him the most disgusting look he could muster when he saw his robes and rolled his eyes when he was waved over by James at a table that was full of people who barely had any clothes on.

 

“Oh, you got us for him?” One of the women asked, pointing a finger at Q. “I’m afraid that we will have to ask for extra. We didn’t know he was a wizard when we agreed to this.”

 

Q looked mortified. “There’s no need for that. I will not require your services. Nor the ones of your male partner,” he added when he saw that the man by her side had started to grin.

 

James was already a bit tipsy and seemed to be offended by Q’s refusal of his gift – even if Q had no idea this was supposed to be such a thing. “I’ll pay whatever they ask if they simply help you get that staff of yours out of your ass.”

 

“Double our extra fee if that’s the case,” the male interjected, trying to snuggle up close to Q despite how disgusted he looked.

 

But Q pushed him away and, just to be sure that no other attempts would follow, got up from the table. “Unlike you, I do not need to sleep with everything that has a pulse. I am frankly surprised that you didn’t screw the scorpion demons,” he snapped in a cold voice, dusting himself off.

 

James frowned and gently pushed the woman off of his lap, leaning over the table to grab Q’s arm and get him to look at him. “You’re acting like you need a good lay.” He let the man pull his arm free. “And how do you know I didn’t sleep with them? Maybe that’s why they kept me alive for so long: because I was good at screwing their brains out.”

 

“Because your dick didn’t shrivel and fell off, that’s how. Female scorpion – You know, I don’t really think you care about anything I have to say. You sure didn’t bother to ask me why I wanted to sleep outside of town.” He must have raised his voice a bit because the place was suddenly filled with guards, their eyes trained on him and looking ready to pull their swords and charge him if they thought he posed any threat.

 

James, of course, didn’t notice anything. He was too busy becoming angrier, really not understanding why Q was acting the way he did. He was just trying to be nice to him and treat him to things. What the hell had gotten into him? “Oh, so you listened in on me and that woman having sex just to be sure, right? Maybe you don’t want them because you want me to push you down and show you just how okay my staff is.” Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that he was being cruel.

 

“Oh, yes, I think you are right,” the woman chimed in, laughing. “He looks like he wants to drags us all by the hair away from you and sit on your lap.” She turned to coo at Q, running her hand down James’ chest. “Sorry, wizard. But he’s turned off by an anomaly like you.”

 

James frowned, pinching the woman’s side rather hard. Where did she get off speaking in his place? Was she blind? How could Q turn him off? Even when he was stuck up and didn’t know how to act when something nice was done for him. “He’s very useful; wouldn’t mind starting to use him in the bed as well as the field. Actually, I’d love to give him a try. He’d be the first wizard to get in bed with me. And I bet he’s more magical between the sheets than with spells if the way he keeps touching that staff of his is any indication.” That came out wrong, extremely wrong. He wanted to praise Q, but the words were wrong.

 

Q looked like he’d been struck and his hands were slightly shaking by his side. “Have a wonderful night, Mister Bond. “ It was a miracle that those words came with no spell behind them, because they were cold enough to freeze the entire world.

 

The innkeeper blocked Q’s dramatic exit, hand extended. “The room will be ten gold coins and fifty silver pieces. Your kind has to pay upfront and also leave two gold coins as a deposit in case you destroy the room with spells or whatever.” He tapped the side of his face, pretending that he was trying his best to remember something. “Ah! You will also have to give me an extra gold coin for the scene you just caused and that has upset the other customers.”

 

Q turned around, pointing at James. “He’s your only bloody customer.”

 

“And he’s upset, _sir_. Now will you pay or spend the night in jail?” The man looked at the tall guard behind Q, ready to nod in his direction.

 

Q threw one gold coin at his head. “You can shove the room and all its contents up your greedy and disrespecting ass! I would not spend a single night in here even if it was the only safe place on earth.”

 

He stormed outside and James threw the glass at the closing door although he realized that he had intended to throw it at the innkeeper’s head. But he was distracted by his special friends running their hands down his chest and nibbling his ear, the man with brown hair doing an exceptionally good job at that. He didn’t have green eyes and his hands weren’t soft enough, but he would do.

 

Meanwhile, as soon as Q set foot outside the inn, the guards grabbed him and dragged him behind a building, ready to beat him. It was clear that they didn’t know one wizard rank from another because they kept referring to him as scrawny novice who was probably a bother even to his own master.

 

It would have been so easy for him to turn them into slugs and crush them or into worms and uses them to fish. But no, he was better than that. He knew how to control his anger and was so used to being treated like this, especially in this part of the country, so their words meant nothing to him.

 

And then one of them took it too far and punched him square in the face with the hand that was protected by a gauntlet, he snapped. He didn’t use an actual destructive spell or anything like that, just the slightly more powerful wind one he used whenever he wanted to dust himself off – and by slightly, it mean that it was powerful enough to push the guards in the walls.

 

“I am Q, a master wizard. I am son of the fae Queen Titania and grand wizard Merlin.” He summoned a little storm, casting a glamour spell on himself to make his skin glow a bright blue and turning his green eyes into red. “I will not allow mere mortals to insult me with their touch.” He’d even modified his voice to appear more demonic and when he smirked and showed off his sharp teeth, the guards took off running and screaming for their wet nurses.

 

He was left alone after that and easily allowed to leave the city, although he noticed that the walls were suddenly filled with more soldiers when they realized that he did not plan on leaving the area. He sighed and made a little camp, using some of the herbs he had recently bought to set up a little alarm of sorts that was meant to wake him up if they came too close to him and do also deflect any stray arrows that might find their way near him.

 

Morning came and James woke up feeling horrible. He groaned and pushed the people that were trying to get the source of their warmth back between them, stumbling to the door that connected his room to the one that was supposed to be Q’s.

 

There was a little voice in the back of his head that told him the ale wasn’t the only reason why he was feeling so bad. He vaguely remembered yelling at the young man and the last image of him he had in his head was of him looking extremely hurt at him. What he clearly remembered was that he had called the young man paid to keep him company that bloody letter, pushing away from when he realized that he was too soft, too cold and didn’t smell of all sorts of herbs like Q.

 

He knocked a couple of times on the door, gluing his ear to eat to try and discerned if there was any sort of noise coming from the room. “Q, I think we need to talk. I don’t really remember last night, but I think I screwed up. How about we go to a store with magical items or whatever so I can buy you all the things you want as an apology?” He knocked a couple of more times, finally kicking in the door when he couldn’t hear any noise.

 

The first thing that registered in James’ mind was that there was a stranger in Q’s bed and he wasn’t wearing a shirt. His heart skipped a beat as it dropped in his stomach and he actually leaned against the door until he noticed that the man was completely alone in the room.

 

“Did you spend the night with a young man with green eyes, brown hair, button nose, intoxicating voice and silky soft skin?” It took James a moment to realize that it had been him who asked that. “Goes by the name of Q and is also a master wizard?” Maybe he should have started with that.

 

The man held the sheets tighter around his body, shaking a bit. “This is my room and I didn’t sleep with any wizard.” He tried to make himself look smaller and by this point, James was sure he had soiled the sheets. “Are you sure you got the right room? I mean, you said he was a wizard so maybe he’s in the basement since the rooms there are the cheapest ones?”

 

He tossed more than he needed to pay to his companions over his shoulder and quickly dressed and packed everything, dragging the keeper out of his bed and bombarding him with questions about Q’s whereabouts.

 

The man was more than a little pale and shook uncontrollably. “I don’t know! He split when I told him how much he had to pay and that I wanted it upfront, the bloody thing.” He turned his head to the side and spat. “His kind always disgusted me.”

 

For the first time in his life, James felt real anger. His insides were on fire, every sound around him mixed into a single, low buzz and before he knew it, his hands were around the man’s neck, holding him a few millimetres above the ground. “What do you mean by ‘ _his kind’_?”

 

He shook the man a few times, squeezing harder, only realizing that he was actually killing him when his face started to change from sick pale to asphyxiated blue. “Why does my Q disgust you?” He asked after dropping the man like he was the most disgusting piece of trash in the world

 

The man was sure that he was going to die when he heard how possessive James was. “It’s not him that bothers me, but what he is and namely a wizard without a family to serve. That type of magician is really dangerous and I didn’t do anything different from anyone else,” the man wheezed out, rubbing his throat. “Look, the last I’ve seen of him, he was being led out of my establishment by the guards. But the bells aren’t ringing so he’s not getting executed.” He flinched when James moved, covering his face. “Please don’t hurt me!”

 

A part of James’ anger had been replaced by curiosity, his attention grabbed to the signs that he just now noticed on the walls. “I don’t understand,” he muttered. “Why the extra money when it comes to them? You do realize that without them, a lot of people would be dead, right? One of their spells can clear an entire nest of Manticores without a single drop of human blood.”  

 

The man stared at him in pure shock, fear forgotten for a moment. “Ever since a hundred years ago, when rogue wizards started the seventh plague, this is how things have been. They are charged extra just in case they are dangerous.” He slowly pulled himself up and dusted his clothes, pulling out a golden coin and giving it to James. “This is all I took from him because he upset you while you were a guest.”

 

James’ head was pounding. His town didn’t do this, he was sure. But the others… Well, since he had never travelled with wizards before, he never bothered to read the writing on the walls and he had never seen anyone treat a wizard with disgust. Or maybe he did, but he didn’t notice? Was this the reason why he saw so many people sleep outside big cities?

 

“I remember saying that I would pay for the room so why would you ask him for—” Oh, they fought and the innkeeper assumed that offer was no longer on the table.  “You said that the guards followed him out?” He asked slowly, ignoring the coin – just the sight of it made him queasy.

 

The man nodded and hurried to hide behind the counter. “But I didn’t call them! So if they did anything to your friend, it is not my fault.”

 

James was tempted to kick the counter hard enough for his foot to go all the way through and hit the man in the face. But the important thing was to find Q, so he quickly left the inn and grabbed the first guard that crossed his path, asking him as kindly as he could if a young wizard had been arrested on the previous night.

 

It took one golden coin to jog the man’s memory, but after he was bribed he was more than helpful. It seemed that a few of the night shift guards had returned to the barricades with a few scratches and bruises, all claiming that they took down an evil wizard in an epic battle.

 

“All lies, of course. The buildings are still standing, they’re still breathing and the commander hasn’t received any reports about that and we aren’t currently sitting around a bonfire.” He was too busy to admire his shiny coin to notice that James was a word away from grabbing the back of his head and smashing it against the wall just to be sure the man actually owned a brain.

 

“Do you have any idea where I might find this wizard friend of mine if he’s not dead or in your jail?” He took a deep breath when he saw the man wiggle his fingers. “You have a really bad memory, don’t you?”

 

“Hey, what can I say? Job is stressful and my ‘medicine’ is really expensive. Now pay up or keep moving.” The temptation to hit him in the stomach to make him kneel and then individually shove every golden coin he had in his ass was so big. But again, he needed to find Q so he simply tossed one coin in his direction. “They increased the security around the main gate so he might have set up camp right outside of it. You should really come to us only as a last result.”

 

He could have punched the daylights out of him. No one was around to see him actually do it and the man was so horrible at his job that no one would miss him for the two to three hours he’d need to recover. Honestly, the guard looked like that type who lazily chewed on a piece of fruit he lifted from a merchant while a robbery was going on right under his nose.

 

“Have a lovely day,” James said between greeted teeth, quickly making his way out of the city that now looked worse than cesspool - especially since he started to notice all the little signs hanged in the shops’ windows which announced all the independent wizards that they would be charged extra.

 

Q was surprisingly easy to find not only because every bloody guard was straining their necks to see what he was doing, jumping up and reaching for their weapons every time the wizard took a deep breath or turned on his side but also thanks to his horse trotting around him in cycles, neighing as if he was calling for someone.

 

Now normally, James would have forced himself to quietly sit on a rock and wait for his companion to wake up on his own. But he wanted to leave that place as soon as possible, bothered by the multitude of eyes he felt on the back of his head.

 

“Q? Q, come on, wake up. We need to talk about last night.” He shook him gently at first and then simply flipped him on his back and grabbed his shoulders, freezing completely when he saw the black eye. “Who did this?” He muttered, Q instantly jolting awake from the pain he felt when James touched the side of his face.

 

The wizard thought he was under attack because the tips of his fingers were glowing bright yellow the way they usually did when he was getting ready to cast a light fire spell to light up their camp fire. “I will have you know that a wizard is never truly asleep and it is not the best idea to—oh, it’s just you. Give me five minutes and I’ll have everything packed.”

 

James wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest, forcing his head under his chin and covering it in kisses. “Tell me how he looks and I will have him executed,” he growled low, rubbing Q’s back. “I’ll serve you his head on a golden platter encrusted with the finest of jewels and force his family to serve you until you die!”

 

Q tried to struggle for a bit, but it was obvious that James wasn’t planning on letting him go anytime soon. So he simply sighed, relaxed, even allowed himself to enjoy how warm the man felt and how good he smelled despite the words that had been thrown in his face on the previous night, awkwardly patting his back.

 

“Mister Bond, if you do that, we will never reach the tome and your mother would be quite displeased to hear that her precious son ended up corrupted by an insane half breed and killed in order to save the world.” He wiggled out of James’ hold, flinching when his face brushed against the man’s chest. “I would greatly appreciate it if you wiped the wards I set around the camp while I pack. It will certainly mean that we’d leave this place faster.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thank you for the kudos and comments.
> 
> Like I said, this story is done. So, as long as I don't suddenly pack up and leave to not hell (aka somewhere with normal temperatures) I should post once chapter every day.
> 
> Please enjoy and forgive any and all mistakes.

You would have to be an extremely stupid and blind person to miss the fact that Q was very upset with James. He refused to ride alongside James, either speeding up or slowing down, insisted on calling him ‘Mister Bond’ no matter what and even set up an invisible wall between himself and his companions when they set up camp – not an actual one, but his body language made it clear that he didn’t want James anywhere near him.

 

James had hoped that he read things wrong and, during their first night in their new strictly professional relationship, he started to complain about not being able to sleep because he had gotten used to hearing Q’s heartbeat and feeling his warmth while slowly edging towards him.

 

“Oh, well why didn’t you say so?” He gently touched James’ forehead and just when the man was starting to smile, foolishly thinking that Q’s anger had dissipated, he was put to sleep with a spell. “There, done. I’d say that I’m hoping you won’t wake up with a bad back, but that would be a lie.”

 

When James woke up – feeling like a thousand knives were shoved in his back at the same time – he promised himself that he’d do everything in his power to get back on Q’s good side. He picked flowers he thought he’d seen the young man grind – “This kind would kill you when mixed with my other ingredients. Thank you, but please let me do this unless you turned suicidal” – and was so desperate that he even tried to make conversations about the stars at night – “I am very tired, Mister Bond. Unless you want me to miscast during our next battle, please let me get some rest.”

 

He even suggested that they postpone their little quest in favour of a little time off at the estate of his best friend – a man named Alec Trevelyan who loved adventures as much as he did and magic even more than alcohol and women despite not being able to cast a single spell – promising that Q would be treated the way he deserved. He even went on a two hour rant about how huge his friend’s city was, full of libraries and shops made especially for wizards that he was sure didn’t charge extra if their customers served themselves and not a family.

 

When he started to describe Alec’s library and the many temples dedicated to all sort of deities that governed over mages, Q slowed down. He also turned his head a bit in a manner that he thought subtle, and James instantly caught the curious sparkle in his green eyes, small pink tongue brushing over his lips as Q practically salivated at the prospect of going to such a place

 

Excellent, James thought to himself. He’s hooked; now time to reel him in. “And Alec knows all sorts of curious little tales from all over the world. I think you will be just as fascinated as he is of the one that tells of a Queen of faes supposedly bearing the child of a mortal wizard or—“

 

The look of total horror that passed Q’s face right before he interrupted him scared James. “If you want to visit your friend, I will set up camp here and wait for you.” His voice was cold, distant and James saw that he clutched the reins harder, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

 

After three days of this treatment, James decided to screw everything and asked Q directly what he did wrong and if there was any way he could fix it because it felt like they couldn’t work properly together anymore.

 

“I will not hesitate when it comes to casting spells to protect you, Mister Bond,” Q finally said in a dry voice, his face lacking any sort of emotion. “You are a job I took on and I never fail at completing my jobs, even if they are complete pains in the back.”  

 

It made James’ heart to be referred to as a job, especially when he had finally realized and admitted to himself that his interest in Q went beyond sex. “I clearly did something horrible because I’ve seen you act nicer to creatures who were actively trying to kill you.” He grabbed the reins from Q and forced his horse to stop. “Now tell me what I did or so help me, I will sit my ass down in the middle of this road and bring our trip to an end. M won’t pay you a single golden coin if you don’t bring me home.”

 

“Duck.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said duck!” He ordered and pushed James off of his horse, backing his just in time to avoid an energy leech’s tail attack. He sent their horses away and summoned his staff, his strong magical aura distracting the creature away from the slightly disoriented James.

 

These creatures were a bit tricky to get rid of if you were a wizard. They were able to summon a minor shield around them that effectively nullified a single Novice’s attack and firstly drained its victim of his or hers magical energy before piercing their skin and drinking them dry. They usually travelled alone so Q was caught completely off guard by the one that attached itself on his back and the one that attacked him from his right.

 

James managed to cut in half the fourth one that sprung towards Q, the wizard summoning his shield and forcing the creatures off of his boy. His hair had turned slightly grey and he growled when he saw that, casting a powerful fire spell on the one that had drained him the most, enjoying its painful screeches while James fought to kill off the other ones.

 

After every creature had been dealt with and a quick area scope revealed that they were truly alone, Q threw his hood over his head, hiding the state of his hair from the curious looking James. “We must be near something very powerful if there are so many leeches” He closed his eyes and concentrated for a few minutes. “I can almost feel a sliver of something, but I can’t really make it out or in what direction it is. We best set up camp here and I’ll put up some magical traps just in case there are more leeches.”

 

James grabbed Q’s hand and pulled his hood down, running his hand through his hair. “I can keep guard, no need for that.” He held on tighter to Q when he felt the man trying to pull away from him, bumping their foreheads together. “What did I do? Please tell me so I can properly apologize,” he muttered, getting the air knocked out of him when Q used a spell to push him away.

 

He got on his horse and pulled the hood back on his head. “I do not need your apology, Mister Bond. Nor do you have to stay up when you have a skilled wizard with you. And please do not touch me without my approval.”

 

The world came to a sudden stop for James. “Q, what did I do to you when I was drunk? Oh God, did I–”

 

“No, no. You just said something that convinced me that it would be for the best if we kept our distance from each other so you don’t think…” he sighed and trailed off, spurring his horse. “I’m tired and the traps take a decent amount of magical energy to put up. Don’t make things harder than they already are by interrupting me.”

 

They didn’t say anything to each other after that, but James cooked for the both of them - he was, surprisingly enough, a very good cook - and after he was sure that Q was asleep, he sneaked off in search for something the wizard might find interesting.

 

For the first hour, he ran only into Energy leeches and just as he was about to throw his hands up in the air and simply grab Q’s legs and kiss them and beg until he was forgiven for whatever moronic thing he’d said to him while drunk, he bumped against something that wasn’t really there. He felt around the supposedly empty space, cutting his hand on something sharp before deciding to go wake Q up.

 

He haphazardly packed his things, throwing them on his horse before starting the same thing to Q’s things, stopping every now and then to try and shake him awake. But the wizard refused to wake up, even pulling his covers over his head and starting to fake snore in hopes that James got the message without the use of magic.

 

“Come on, wake up sleepy head,” James insisted, pulling the covers off of him. “I just saw the most unbelievable thing.”

 

“I’ll go back to calling you James and I’ll even pat the head that’s on your shoulders once per day if you let me sleep,” he grumbled, summoning his staff and blindingly whipping it around, trying to land a hit on James’ head.

 

James managed to wrestle the staff away from Q, throwing him over his shoulder to get him to listen because he knew that position was safe unless Q would want to risk falling on his head just to get rid of him. “I found something that’s not there.” He grabbed the two horses’ reins and pulled them after him.

 

Q rubbed his good eye, sighing. “And how the hell does that work?” He slapped James’ back, digging his foot in the man’s stomach. “If you’re having trouble sleeping, put me down and I’ll cast a spell to help you sleep. Don’t put me down and I’ll hit you with my staff over the head until you pass out.” He summoned his staff and started swinging it around, trying to land a good hit.

 

James growled when he actually got hit, pinching Q’s tight hard before putting him down on a rock. “Enough! I’m not hallucinating! I bumped into something invisible.”

 

That was the magical word, it seemed, because Q went still and for the first time in a lot of days, he was looking at James with something else other than scorn and sadness. “Invisible, you say? Are we close? Where is it?”

 

He was so excited that he didn’t slap James’ hands away from his face, letting him caress it softly. “The map said we were really close and it would make sense for a tome as powerful as that to be hidden under such a complicated spell.” He risked getting shocked and ran his hands through his hair again, fascinated that it was still partially grey. “Why is your hair doing that?”

 

Q shook his head, jumped up, grabbed James’ hand and pulled him to their horses. “Forget my hair and show me this invisible thing already.”

 

James was saddened by the loss of contact when Q climbed on his horse, but at least he didn’t feel as cold as before. He mirrored the young man’s actions and, on horses, they got to the place of interest in fifteen minutes.

 

“Oh, oh! I _feel_ it. I feel the magical power that’s engulfed this entire area,” Q moaned, closing his eyes and swaying his body. “This is what’s attracting those leeches and I can’t say that I blame them.” He got off his horse and leaned against the nothingness, rubbing his body against it, humming in delight. “This magic is old, ancient and really powerful. Most wizards would offer their limbs to be able to do this. I know how to do it, of course, but it’s been so long since I last came into contact with it, felt it at the tips of my fingers. Oh, how I missed it,” he moaned again.

 

James made a mental note to ask Q more about that when they were on better terms as well as doing his best not to stare at the sensual way Q was acting or concentrate on how tight his pants had become, wanting to bash his head against a rock for feeling jealous that an invisible wall was getting more attention and love from the wizard. “Do you think the Tome is in there?”

 

“Hm, could be. Someone went through a lot of trouble to hide this place and I suspect that at one point, you could actually pass _through_ this and not know it.” He took a few steps back, pulling James with him. “The original spell created a bubble around whatever this place is, but since it started to wear off, it’s just invisible now.”

 

“So, technically speaking, we could wait for it to completely dispel?” James whispered against Q’s ear, drumming his fingers on the man’s sides, trying to get him in a sort of a hug.

 

Q elbowed him hard, turning around to glare at him. “If you plan on still being around after at least five hundred years, yeah we could.” He hit the ground with his staff lightly. “Now keep your hands to yourself and your mouth shut while I make a little doorway for us.”

 

The wind picked up a bit and Q started to glow, his staff raised. His lips weren’t moving, but James could hear a low rumble followed by distant chanting. It sent shivers down his spine and he moved slightly closer to the concentrating wizard, checking to see if their horses were still tied to the tree. Q’s skin started to glow, his hair becoming even more ruffled that it already was and when he opened his eyes, they were an intense green. If James were to compare Q to something right then, it would be pure energy forced in a human form.

 

When the doorway was created, he needed a moment to recover and leaned against James, breathing heavily. “There’s something made of flesh and magic in there that is breathing,” he murmured, unconsciously nuzzling James’ neck. “I think we need to prepare for a battle. But at the same time I want to run my hands down its back, rub my face against it and bask in its magic.”

 

At his luck, it was probably a bloody dragon and of course Q would want to run his hands down its scaly body instead of James’ toned and scarred one. Well, if that was what he wanted, than that was going to be what Q got. And he didn’t even have to think about it. He liked it when Q smiled and talked with him, he liked it when the man rubbed against him – although he would have liked it even more if he was aware of it.

 

But that would have to wait because the wizard was dead on his feet and his hair did that strange thing again when it turned a light grey. James started to suspect that it had something to do with the man’s energy levels, magical and otherwise.

 

“I need to rest,” Q said just as James opened his mouth. “If it is alright with you, I think we should start exploring this place tomorrow.” He pushed himself away from James and stumbled a bit, summoning his staff to use it as a walking aid. “I am of no use to you like this.”

 

James held himself back from hosting Q up in his arms, turning to the horses. “You sit on a rock while I set up the camp again. Is there a need for me to keep watch for whatever might crawl out of there? Or leeches? You don’t look like you could really handle even one attack from them.”

 

Q shook his head, chuckling. “As I am now, I am a small fry compared to whatever’s lingering in there.” He shivered involuntarily just at the thought of the creature, eyes rolling back as he bit on his lower lip. James was really close to simply dropping their sleeping backs, falling on his knees, and start begging to be allowed to chew on Q’s lips for him. “So we can both rest easily and not waste any more of our herbs for wards or magic traps.”  

 

He didn’t slap James’ hands away when the man helped him lie down and even allowed him to tuck him in and run his hand through his hair that was now fully grey. Though the latter happened only because Q was already asleep, a nice smile spreading on his lips at the contact, muttering something that James really hoped was indeed his name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sure I forgot to do something today. At least I got to work in time, lol.
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments :)

Q struggled to remain in the realm of dreams, stubbornly ignoring the way the earth shook. He was too tired for this. Didn’t he deserve at least one good night’s rest? He’d been casting spells left and right ever since he had found James, even going as far as enchanting his sword with one tapped right into his own magic energy because the fool managed to get into trouble with creatures that died faster if a wizard was involved when Q was asleep.

 

Actually, now that he thought about it, he felt his magical power slowly get drained instead of replenished as it was supposed to. “What the bloody hell are you doing, James?”  

 

The only reply he got was the horses neighing and the ground shaking again mixed with something huge screeching. Q was on his feet instantly, summoning his staff and running towards the opening he had made in the invisible wall, putting up a shield around him and preparing a huge spell to shot from this staff.

 

He entered just in time to see James dodging an attack from something that looked like a dragon made out of pure energy and for a moment, Q lowered his staff so he could admire the dangerous guardian.

 

Its shiny white outlines weren’t properly defined, shifting with every move it made and every time the wind blew. Its interior was a vibrant blue and the eyes were two yellow orbs that seemed to glow stronger the angrier it got. Q assumed that this type of thing was supposed to have wings if the sparks coming out of its back were any indication, but its creator had cut them. Probably to keep the poor thing from flying away and protecting the twisted and tall building contained within the invisibility bubble.

 

“You’re absolutely beautiful,” Q muttered, but not soft enough because the yellow orbs were on him in an instant and the creature was tilting its head back and opening its mouth to unleash a devastating attack.

 

A huge statue fell on its neck and its attack hit the edge of the unseen barrier, the electricity around in flickering out and revealing a dark blue dragon, the light created by the things that had caught on fire making its scales shimmer as if they were large sapphires. The noises it made were heart-breaking as far as he was concerned and it clawed at the ground, flipping itself on its back to lovingly pat the pieces of the building that had fallen on it.

 

Q took a few steps towards it, wanting to calm it down and see if there was any way to get it to understand that it was time for it to move on only to be pushed out of the way by a powerful body, knocking him against a wooden door that gave way against their combined strength. “Did you hit your head on something?” James shouted in his ear, shaking him. “Are you insane? What are you doing walking towards the thing that would use your staff as a toothpick after devouring you?”

 

Covering his ears and feeling his insides burn with sudden anger, Q took a few steps back, nothing that the dragon was peeking in at them through the open door, not attacking. “What are _you_ doing attacking that? We were supposed to come together tomorrow!” He smacked James upside over the head with his staff, pulling him towards him when he saw the creature’s limb breaking through the window and trying to grab the man.

 

It roared in disappointment, stomping the ground angrily, stuffing its head through the door and trying to wrap its tongue around the two, claws digging in the ground to keep itself from breaking more of the building. Clearly it loved its cage and wanted to kill the intruders without too much damage.

 

James quickly got on his feet grabbed Q’s hand and dragged him outside a back door just in time for the dragon to fully enter the small building, trashing about and roaring. “Let’s kill the thing first and then I am sure I can find us a nice, comfy and luxurious bed in which we can both come together at the same time,” he joked, pushing Q inside the main building and jumping in after him.

 

A loud slap echoed, Q breathing heavily, hand next to James’ red face. “I am not going to be your bed warmer. I am bloody good wizard; no, the best. Just because you have to fuck everything that walks doesn’t mean that you will get me between the sheets just so you can see how a wizard feels under you for a single night.” His voice was low, shaking with emotion. “And you will not kill the dragon. We will get the tome, leave the dragon alive and well, after which I will deliver you to your mother and be rid of your annoying voice and habits.”

 

“But I don’t want you—”He was cut off by something suddenly wrapping itself around his mouth and Q continued to draw in the air with his fingers, bringing forth chains from the ground which he wrapped around James.

 

“Excellent because I don’t want you either, you disgusting man!” He looked like he wanted to cry for a moment and James tried to get free so he could wrap his arms around him and explain that he wanted him for more than a night. “Now, you sit here and I will calm the dragon, grab the Tome then drag you to your mother’s estate and be done with this annoying and horrible mission for good!”  

 

He took a step back after ripping a strand of hair from James’ head and closed his eyes, summoning an illusion that looked like James and the man just then understood how powerful Q really was. He didn’t know that much about wizard, but he remembered a tale Boothroyd had told him when he was young about a wizard who had tricked a large army into thinking the enemy numbers were much bigger than they really were with a similar spell.

 

And he also knew that the spell was hard to do, as evidenced by Q, whose hair was changing colour from grey to an actual white and leaned against his staff, needing a few moments to compose himself. James’ mirror image made to grab its creator, only for his hands to go through no matter how many times he tried.

 

A minute later, Q was back on his feet, cussing under his breath and walking out, the illusion bolting from his side and charging the dragon that instantly started to run around after it. Q walked away from James’ field of vision, leaving the man to struggle and grunt, terrified that he would never see the wizard again.

 

But Q had a simple plan in mind: distract the dragon while he was done channelling the healing spell and give it back its wings. After that, the creature should understand that he didn’t want to harm him and leave him alone, maybe even be grateful enough to allow them to take something from inside his castle.

 

He climbed on top of the only auxiliary building left, willing the illusion to run right under it so he could jump on the dragon’s back. The moment when the creature realized that something was there, he charged up again, shedding his scaly appearance in favour of his electric one, hoping to shock the attacker off.

 

Q had taken the possibility of that happening into account and he had a stronger shield up that cancelled the electricity spell where he was standing and he dug his fingers under the scales, closing his eyes and concentrating as hard as he could. Healing spells were not his speciality and when he was forced to use them, they drained him more because of that.

 

He tried to keep that a secret as much as he could, relying on potions when healing was needed and acting as if he thought those kinds of spells were beneath him when questioned by his occasional companions of employers why he didn’t simply wave his fingers to make a burn or bruise go away. James hadn’t cared enough to ask him anything about that and, on a level, it upset Q.

 

The dragon stopped suddenly and let out a loud roar, falling on the ground and reverting back to its normal self as wing bones sprouted from his back. It was bleeding and crying, shooting fireballs, energy bolts and the occasional gust of wind, digging its claws in the ground. It didn’t try to shake Q off, as if it understood what the wizard was trying to do.

 

All the commotion made James even more desperate in his struggle, the chains and gag suddenly disappearing and allowing him to move. When that happened, James was overcome by panic and he ran outside, screaming for Q on top of his lungs. He remembered what the wizard had explained, that the caster had to be awake for their temporary spells to remain active. And Q must have... He could still hear the dragon alive and Q’s spell had...

 

When he caught a glimpse of a slumped body on the ground, surrounded by fire and claw marks, he felt his knees go weak. “Please, no...Q!” He quickly gathered the man in his arms, running a hand through his long and completely white hair, shaking. “Please still be alive, please,” he mumbled over and over again, nothing that there were no actual wounds at him and finally sighing in relief when he felt the man’s pulse and heard his heart beating.

 

But his relief was short lived because he felt a strong wind beat down on him and when he looked up, he saw the dragon coming back down from the sky, nuzzling his wings and running its clawed limbs on them when it landed. He tried to pick Q up and hide with him, but he was seen by the dragon who quickly smacked him away from the unconscious wizard and the proceeded to poke him with his snout, letting out little noises.

 

Of course James thought the creature planned on eating him so he looked around for his sword, ignoring the way his body hurt and when he recovered his weapon, he charged it. It barely scratched the creature’s tail which it simply flicked it and smacked him on the other side of the garden. It then moved to wrap itself around Q, snarling in James’ direction before focusing on nuzzling the wizard, whining.

 

The knock to the head James got helped him think clearly for a moment and he calmed down again when he realized that the dragon wasn’t trying to eat Q, but to protect him. Which would have been well and fine, even super since hey, dragon pet or whatever, but the creature was doing its best to keep him away from Q.

 

“Look, you overgrown lizard, that wizard you’re currently hoarding is my friend, not something shiny,” James growled out, crawling towards them. “And he’s sick and I want him back, so go hug your castle or something.” The dragon huffed and flashed James its sharp fangs, turning his back to him – which was double offensive since it meant that he didn’t consider him a real threat.

 

James looked around to see if there was any way to get to Q and grinned when he saw a tall tree not far from the two that had magically survived the dragon’s frantic attacks. He made sure that the dragon saw him leave – the creature actually shaking his head in a smug manner and James was ready to swear on everything he owned, life included, that it was grinning – after which he sneaked around until he climbed the tree.

 

He saw Q move around slightly, getting more comfortable and the dragon dragging its huge tongue down the side of his face, happily flapping its new wings a couple of times before closing its eyes and settling down to sleep. Leave it to Q to end up with a dragon pet, James thought fondly as he tried to find the right angle from which to jump directly on top of him.

 

The dragon wasn’t too happy when that happened, but held back from attacking because it knew Q might get hurt, so he just kept on trying to pick up James in its mouth and spit him away or maybe snap him in two.

 

“Back off, he’s sick. I need to get him to someone who can make him better,” James was saying, kicking the dragon away. “A sick person doesn’t sleep on the ground or on dangerous creatures that were trying to snap him in half not five minutes ago, do you understand? He needs a bed, warmth and not a dragon next to him.”

 

Amazingly, the dragon uncurled and stepped back and James quickly picked Q up – too easy to do, he though – and started to make his way towards the doorway only to suddenly find both himself and Q in the dragon’s hand and in the air. He held on tightly to Q and kissed his temple and ear, thinking that they would be dropped from the air because the dragon didn’t really understand that if one human goes splat, so would the other.

 

However, the dragon actually took them at the top of the building and gently placed them down on a veranda, huffing and tapping the floor with its claws. James slowly walked inside the room, noticing the large bed that appeared to be sturdy. Huh, so the dragon actually understood what he was saying, interesting.

 

There were only a few dragons left and people knew to keep their distance from their nests, often adding weeks to their trip in order to go around the cave, mountain, lake or abandoned castle they lived in. Some tried to steal their treasure and ended up dead, but no one actually tried to communicate with them, fearing that they might suffer the same fate as the thieves.

 

“Old Boothroyd will be happy to know that the little story about you lot being smart was true,” James whispered, slowly placing Q in the bed and tucking him in. “As for you, you insane and magnificent Q... How do I fix you and our relationship?” He rubbed their noses together, seriously thinking about crawling into bed with him.

 

However, he decided that he should start searching for the Tome so that Q would wake up with it in his hands. Maybe he would even find a book that explained how wizards worked and if there was any way for a non-magical person to help them get their energy back, or if that was even possible.

 

He moved slowly, his entire body revolting at the very idea of moving and giving him more than enough reasons why he shouldn’t do that anymore, but once James set him mind on something, there was no turning back. So he put up with his bones cracking every time he took a step and did his best to ignore the way his ribs hurt when he took a deep breath, all in the hopes of finding something to make things okay with Q.

 

The library was easy to find and it was absolutely stunning: filled to the brim with all sorts of old looking books that would surely mesmerise and captivate Q for months if not years – and really, if that got the man to smile, James would happily sit in a corner in absolute silence just watching him. There were also marvellous statues that almost looked alive all over the place, each one having a crown on her head made out of gold and precious jewels.

 

It was funny that the more he looked at them, the more he thought he was seeing a female version of Q, although the woman, whoever she was, had a much colder expression than the wizard. James got the impression that those who insulted her got much worse treatments than a simple cold shoulder and he shivered in a twisted form of pleasure at the prospect of dying by her hand.

 

The paintings that adorned the walls were all of different kind of faes caught in wild or sensual dances with all sort of wizards and crowned heads. Of course, the most beautiful painting out them wall was the one of the woman after which the statues were made. She looked kinder, but perhaps it was because her eyes were trained on the small child who was clutching tightly to her beautiful blue dress, her hand thrown protectively over his shoulder as a fawn was munching on his adorable light green suit.

 

It was the child’s uncanny resemblance to Q that froze James in the spot for the next half an hour. He was ready to swear on his life, family name and title that it was Q. The mop of brown hair was sticking out in every direction just like Q’s – really, that thing had a will of his own and he saw Q attempt to tame it for as long as an hour before he threw his hands up in desperation and gave up – and even the eyes were the same shade of green and the artist managed to capture the annoyance the child must have felt at the hungry animal which, again mirrored Q’s look when he dealt with stubborn beasts – or James, on some days.

 

Surely he was just seeing things, right? The painting was too old to be of Q. Maybe this place once belonged to an ancestor of the wizard? He grabbed a ladder and tried to take the painting down, but the instant his hand came in contact with it, it turned black and the ladder under him suddenly went down, turning into goo when James attempted to put it back up.

 

He decided to try his luck with the books, but the letters seemed to have a mind of their own, jumping around the page, changing shapes and colours so it became clear pretty soon that they were only for the eyes of wizards. That annoyed him because it meant that he wouldn’t know how to deal with Q in his current condition. Still he took those books and continued to walk around the library a few more minutes, finally reaching a room that was empty, but not really – he noticed that the light from a few candles which didn’t seem to ever melt fell awkward on something in the middle, so he knew there was another spell in play.

 

“Q will deal with this when he wakes up,” he decided, turning to go back to the room were the dragon had left them.

 

Q was in the exact same position that James had left him in, still breathing normally and his hair still a pure white that would make even the purest snow look dirty. He ran his hand through it again and brushed his lips against his cheek, worried. What if Q wouldn’t wake up again? What was he supposed to do then especially since everything was his fault in the first place because he didn’t wait like he’d promised Q?

 

He tried sleeping for a few hours, spooning Q and nuzzling the back of his neck, but his mind refused to shut down, countless scenarios in which he’d be forced to return home alone plaguing him. The dragon wasn’t doing any better, poking its large head inside the room every now and then, sniffing and puffing before returning to its endless flight and the fifth time it did that, James decided that he needed to convince the creature to let them go.

 

“Please,” he pleaded when the creature started to growl, talons digging in the veranda. “I need to take him to someone who knows more about wizards. Do you want him to die? I will kill you in the slowest way possible if that happens. I will start by chopping off your wings and feeding them to you,” he threatened and as if the creature understood, it flattened its wings against its back. “Well, if you don’t want that to happen, let me save my Q.”

 

The creature huffed and moved his head back, slithering his tail in to wrap it around the man and pull him out of the room. James understood that it was the creature’s way of telling him they were free to go and, after wrapping Q up in the soft and warm blankets, walked back out on the veranda and waited to be flown down.

 

He found a cart in which he put Q in and walked out of the invisible bubble to bring the horses in so he could time them to the cart, leaving the dragon to watch over his beloved wizard just in case creatures appeared out of nowhere and attacked – and his paranoia was to be understood, especially since he saw countless remains of leeches which hadn’t been there before adorning the garden.

 

The dragon wasn’t exactly happy when it realized that he couldn’t fit through the little doorway, whimpering and grabbing the back of the wagon, much to the horses’ desperation who instantly started to neigh and buckle, trying to break free and run as far as they could from the dangerous creature.

 

James cussed, jumping out and grabbing their reins to try and calm them down, keeping an eye on Q’s body to be sure that he wouldn’t be tossed on the ground. “Calm down boys; he doesn’t mean us any harm. At least, I hope so.” He turned his attention to the dragon, carefully resting his hand against the wet snout. “I promise that we’ll be back for you once he’s better. Q gave you your wings back; I am sure he planned on destroying the barrier and letting you free, so if you don’t trust me, you can trust that he’ll come for you.”

 

He actually pushed the wagon right next to the creature so it could smell and nuzzle Q again, heart jumping in joy when he saw the younger man make a face when the lizard’s long tongue brushed his face. He jumped in next to him and pushed the dragon’s face away, lightly shaking Q, hoping to see him open his eyes – he missed the green orbs, even if lately they were filled with disdain, disappointment and, the more he thought about it, longing.

 

All he got was a weak slap and a mutter, Q curling in on himself even just as the dragon dropped what appeared to once have been a king sized bed right next to the entrance. James chuckled and made the wizard’s makeshift bed even fluffier, pulling the covers over him and spurring on the jumpy horses.

 

“We’ll be back for you, you future armour,” he called over his shoulder, barely controlling the horses who panicked when they heard the dragon roar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thank you so much for the kudos and comments :) 
> 
> Please enjoy and forgive any and every mistake (I really need to get myself a BETA)

Of course it started to rain the moment James set out for his friend’s city. And not just a simple little drizzle; a powerful storm, with lighting and thunder cracking in the background and buckets of water falling on him making it almost impossible to move forwards. And, as if nature itself was against him, the trees seemed to move on their own, their branches slashing his face and drawing blood, scaring the horses and outright blocking the path he was sure was the right one.

 

It had gotten so bad that, not two hours after living the hidden castle, James found himself afraid to move without Q in his arms, just in case a tree would fall on the wagon and crush him. He wrapped him up in a blanket and hid his face under his chest, afterwards tying his hands around his neck and slowly continued on his path.

 

The noise was so loud that it actually woke Q up, the wizard shouting in James’ ear to use him as a shield against the trees, assuring him that nothing back would happen to him for one reason or another. “You must be raging mad if you actually think that I would consent to that,” he shouted back, glaring at the little bit of path he barely saw in front of him. “If I wanted you harmed, I would have simply let the dragon burn you down that first time.”

 

“You’re a bloody fool, James Bond. You should listen to me when I tell you something,” Q muttered, nuzzling his ear. “A bloody, big, idiot, but mine nonetheless.” He went back to sleep after that, but James could feel his hands weakly fisted in the back of his tunic and that made his grin get bigger. Q had said that he was his and that made him all sorts of happy.

 

James eventually started to seek shelter and found it when he almost ran over a humongous goblin who had firmly planted himself in the middle of the middle of the road. James was, naturally, preparing for a fight, but was surprised when the creature simply grabbed the horses’ rains and pulled them into a cave, grunting towards the fire.

 

“Thank you?” He said uncertainly, counting the other goblins in the cave, holding Q tighter to his chest when a smaller creature pointed at him and grunted. “Not food. Try to touch him and I’ll kill you.” To make sure he got his point across, he unsheathed his sword and made a stabbing gesture towards them before placing his head on top of Q’s. “Mine, do you understand?”

 

They must have, because they nodded and then turned their attention back to whatever animal they were roasting, grunting amongst each other. Goblins helping humans without a wizard casting a spell on them was unheard of. They usually ignored travellers unless they saw them as a threat and never jumped in to help if they saw that they were in trouble.

 

Things continued to get stranger when the leader of the ‘pack’ turned to James and pushed a huge chunk of meat in his direction, pointing towards Q. “He can’t eat because he’s sleeping.” It was strange to see the thing frown and then slowly nod, as if it actually understood human speech. Well, maybe they did, but no one bothered to check that because no one cared enough.

 

When morning came, the clouds were still threatening, but the storm had stopped. Much to James’ shame, he had fallen asleep sometimes during the night and he was awakened by the goblin leader, the creature using just one of his finger to shake him away, grunting and point towards the wagon and the horses which were still in once piece and definitely not their breakfast.

 

He thanked them again, surprised when he saw them wave after him and he was off once again, pushing the horses as much as he could just to be sure that they wouldn’t be caught in the storm again.

 

It took him three days to reach his destination, time in which Q didn’t wake up once. It had been a hassle to get the poor wizard to drink and James eventually ended up pouring the water down Q’s throat from his mouth – that made his heart beat faster because everything was sort of like a kiss and Q tasted absolutely divine.

 

The city had changed a lot since the last time James had been here. It had become bigger and fuller of life, the streets packed to the brim of all sorts of wizards who talked excitedly among themselves about a school which was supposedly opening in two years. That was news to him, but he wouldn’t put it past Alec to do such a thing.

 

When he saw the estate’s walls in the distance, James sighed in relief and finally felt the exhaustion catching up with him. It was going to be a miracle if he managed to explain to Alec what he needed from him before passing out. That was, if Alec was even home. The man travelled as much as he did, although he preferred the colder places – his father blaming the fact that he was born in the winter for that.

 

“Are my eyes deceiving me, or is that James bloody Bond in a wagon?” Alec’s voice came from somewhere above and when James tilted his head and waved in that ridiculous way they invented when they were seven years old and running around with wooden swords around a mildly amused M, he shouted with joy. “A complete and most welcomed surprise, my dear friend. Wait, I’ll be down there in a second.”

 

He expected Alec to jump and his friend did not disappoint. The wizards he always had around him – 6 grand wizards, 2 master wizard and 12 novices, two for each grand wizard to train, the last he had heard – all shouted in desperation and quickly started to chant levitation spells to keep their beloved employer from turning into a pool of blood next to James’ feet.   
“I see you’re still tormenting those poor fools. You must be paying them a fortune each if neither turned you into a toad yet,” James joked as Alec tried to wrap his arms around his head so he would have a graceful landing.

 

Which was denied by the wizards who ceased their chanting – really? They had to constantly chant to keep the spell going? Then Q was beyond a master wizard then. He was a wizard god – the second James took a step back. “Bloody, ungrateful bastards; the lot of them,” the man grumbled as he picked himself up. “Here I am, trying to keep them on their feet and ready for everything, and they drop me on my ass.”

 

“Can’t say that I blame them; I imagine you constantly pull stuff like this,” James chided him in his best mother hen voice, allowing a moment of childishness before reverting back to his serious voice. “I am in desperate need of your help, Alec.”

 

“And here was I thinking you came to visit me because you missed me and wanted to go on an adventure with me. Shame, James, shame.” He slapped James’ back hard, leaning close to him. “Are you here because you’re going to be a father? Because if that is the case, then let me send my father a letter to inform him that he has won the bet he had with M.”

 

James rolled his eyes, shrugging Alec off. People’s faith in his ability to avoid conceiving a child was really starting to get to him. “Nothing as amusing or life altering as that, I am afraid. It is something more serious that I know nothing of.” He pulled the tarp that was covering Q back, revealing his precious cargo.

 

Alec blinked slowly a few times, rubbed his eyes and then pushed James out of his way, hands hovering over Q like he didn’t know what to touch first. He looked at his friend with his mouth opened, spluttering. “Are you for real, James? No, wait…Is he for real? Because if this turns out to be a hoax or a dream, I will be most annoyed with you and the world in general.”

 

He didn’t understand what he was going on about and his confusion increased the moment Alec filled Q on his stomach, pulled his robe back and shouted in joy. He started to skip around the wagon, clapping his hands and when James looked down at Q’s back, his blood froze in his veins.

 

Q’s back was covered in intricate and delicate marks and James feared for a moment that they might have been scars. He gently ran his finger down one that swirled, quickly pulling away as if burned when Q shivered. Had he hurt the man even more? Were they painful? Who made those? How were they made? Why hadn’t he seen them before since they had bathed together on numerous occasions? And why was Alec happy about this?

 

“My friend, how did you find him and how did you manage to make him use up all of his magic to the point of collapsing?” Alec asked with glee, leaning over to run his hand through Q’s silky and still very white hair. “I have never been more jealous of anyone in my entire life! My best friend is dicking around with Queen Titania’s son,” he shouted to the heavens and his wizards all disappeared from the estate’s walls, no doubt fighting with each other to be the first to see.

 

James was beyond confused. “What are you talking about? Are you talking about my Q?”

 

“Oh, your Q, of course.” Alec rolled his eyes and moved back a bit to let his wizards look at the spelling man, grinning at the horrified and offended glances they gave James for putting him in such a state. “I study and obsess over him and you’re the one who snags him. Bloody git and your unfair luck. I am starting to suspect that the Goddess of Luck is one of your many lovers.”

 

“Would it be too much to ask for you to make sense? Because I am tired, frustrated and yes, even scared right now because his hair turned white and he passed out after he tied me up in an invisible castle and made friends with a dragon,” James snapped, furiously rubbing his eyes.

 

Alec looked crestfallen. “I would focus on the dragon part or better yet, on him tying you up, but you mean to tell me that you really have no idea who he is?” James nodded and Alec lightly tapped Q’s head, earning himself a weak slap from the sleeping man and countless kicks from the worried wizards who looked as if they were seconds away from falling on their knees and starting to worship the wagon. “This half-fae right here?”

 

“He’s half-fae?” James asked slowly, watching intently as the men carefully hoisted Q above their heads. “Where are they taking him? They better not hurt him or I will redecorate your estate’s walls with their heads.”

 

Alec wrapped his arm around James’ back, snorting. “Oh, my darling friend, we two have a lot to talk about. And don’t worry; they’re just going to cover him in a potion that helps make the magic flow faster in a wizard’s body.”

 

“Are they going to undress him for that?”

 

“No, they’re going to rub it all over his clothes. Of course they’re going to undress him, you bloody moron,” Alec deadpanned, switching from a friendly hug to a strong headlock to keep James from giving chase. “That is not something for us to see unless we are invited by the wizard himself or the priestess of the temple that he’s taken to. And trust me, that woman will sooner have your head than allow your unworthy eyes to fall on him.”

 

After James got over feeing insulted – although, on a subconscious level, he did agree that he was unworthy to look at Q – Alec started telling him everything he knew, digging out carefully preserved books that held pictures and everything to back up his claims.

 

For the next three hours, Alec took on the role of a patient teacher while James played the sceptical student. Everything sounded like crazy talk, Alec’s claim that the young wizard wasn’t really that young – but at the same time, he was since he had been whisked away when he was eleven from his father’s dead body, when the Queen wasn’t paying attention and kept in a pocket world or something by an evil fairy who wanted revenge for not being loved back by Merlin or some silly excuse like that.

 

“Did you start eating those mushrooms that give you hallucinations?” And even as he asked that, the garden around them suddenly filled with all sorts of beautiful flowers, from all over the world and Alec jumped to his feet, stretching out his neck to look at Titania’s temple, from which a bright light was shining.

 

The statues – which James finally realized that they represented the same woman from that hidden castle, only they looked far less perfect and the crowns on their heads were also made out of stone and not gold and jewels – were also covered in flowers, creating the illusion of actual dresses.

 

“Well, if this isn’t proof enough that a mother is happy to see her child, then I don’t know what it is,” Alec said proudly, plucking an ice flower and showing it to James, explaining how it would be impossible for such a thing to exist in the warm climate and that it should have melted the second he touched it because of his body heat.

 

“Or maybe Q fired off a spell by accident.” Yes, James was stubborn and it was at this point in their conversation that Alec opened his precious books.

 

There was even a book where the artist managed to draw a very detailed picture of the markings the supposed offspring of Titania had on his back which seemed to be the exact thing Q had on him – and here James started to flirt with the idea that what Alec was telling him was indeed the truth.

 

And that was even before they got to the few paintings of the young, bastard prince which James realized were of the little boy he had seen in the library. By picture five, James had to concede that he had indeed spent the last few months with royalty and that he had insulted someone of the highest regard with his stupid gift ideas.

 

“Prostitutes, James?” Alec almost screeched when he heard the story, grabbing his shirt and giving him a good shake. “Never mind the fact that you could somehow live with the idea of someone else touching him and pleasuring him, but prostitutes? Who asked more when they saw that he was a wizard?” He knocked on James’ head a couple of times, expecting to hear an echo.

 

That wasn’t the worst part, he admitted. And no, he really couldn’t remember, but he must have said something really bad because after that night, Q treated him with a coldness that could easily rival the harshest of nights in the Land of eternal winter, always manoeuvring himself just out of his reach, glaring at him more than looking every time he tried to block his path and constantly castings spells that repelled his touch when James attempted to rest his hands on his shoulders so they could have an actual conversation.

 

Alec had opened his mouth to say something, berate him probably, but at that exact moment, the wizards returned with a Q that looked much healthier, his hair back to its normal and beautiful auburn colour. He no longer had the paleness of the dead and the huge bags under his eyes had completely disappeared, the blue tint in his lips completely gone and making them look even more inviting.

 

“I would like to keep watch over him until he wakes up,” James said even before Alec could offer to give him use of his regular room. “He watched over me when I was on Death’s door so it would only be fitting I do the same.”

 

“But he’s not. On Death’s door I mean, and he has never been.” Alec explained, tapping his foot in an annoyed manner. “As I explained, half-faes are much more resistant than humans and he would have only needed a month of sleep to regain his powers on his own. Still, if you are willing to cover the James-shaped hole I might get in my room if he’s really pissed off at you, it is fine by me to let you stay in his room.”

 

Of course Alec gave Q the best guest room he had in his estate, filling it to the brim with freshly picked flowers that seemed to become even more beautiful in Q’s presence. He sent his servants to buy the wizard the best robes, tunics and cloaks that could be found in his city – and James silently fumed at this because it had been something he had offered to do for Q, only to be promptly shot down and chewed on for daring to think that he could buy him off like one of his bed companions.

 

And thus, he was left alone to mule over the fact that one: Q was not entirely human; two: he was of an indeterminate age – Merlin had lived three hundred years ago and Q didn’t look like a mummy or skeletal leech at all – and three: he was a prince – a bastard prince, but still a prince. That led him to the question if he was supposed to treat Q any different from he had until now.

 

No, he decided as he started clutching tightly to Q’s hand. Q was still Q even if he ended up veering a crown made out of flowers and faeries or whatever. The man was his brilliant and extraordinary master wizard Q before everything else and he could easily see himself kneel in front of him and worship the ground he walked on even if he wasn’t royalty.

 

That was a surprising thought that scared James a bit, especially because he just then realized he was going through far more troubles than he had ever gone through to get the man to like him again. Hell, it wasn’t the first time he had trouble with a companion and in the past, he simply paid them and let them be on their way or ignored them until everything was over and done with.

 

But Q was…wide awake and talking to him, trying to tug his arm free. “Bloody hell, did I accidentally throw a petrifying spell at you while I was asleep?” He grumbled, flicking his nose. And his hands were so warm and soft that James couldn’t help but suddenly turn and grab it, placing a small kiss in the palm, effectively freezing Q.

 

“I am glad to see that you are up and gracing me with your pleasant grumbling, Q.” He let go of his hand only to cup his face softly, moving his head closer until their noses touched. “I was worried for a moment since, as you have gathered until now, I know absolutely nothing of wizards other than the fact that they can cast spells and that a wiggle of their slender fingers can be deadly.”

 

Q snorted, not moving away. “And I am frankly surprised that you know so much. Since your attention span disappears completely if sex is not part of the subject and everything.” He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing and James couldn’t help himself.

 

Risking what was left of their friendship and most likely his life, he closed the distance between them, tilting his head and brushing his lips against Q’s. The man’s eyes snapped open instantly and he looked at James with uncertainty, but he didn’t push away or look like he wanted to murder him.

 

But something must have changed somewhere, somehow because Q pushed his lips forward a little, a shy invitation from James to peck him again and James didn’t need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Q and moved to sit on the bed, giving him an open mouth kiss, brushing his tongue against his lips, asking to be let in.

 

Shaky lips parted and Q closed his eyes, his own hands holding on tightly to James like he was afraid of something. The instant their tongues touched, James felt like he was going to come right then and there. The wizard tasted even more fantastic and his lips were so soft that James was sure he was kissing a being made out of cloud.

 

Q’s breathing was becoming hitched and he was slowly becoming more aggressive and demanding, pushing himself as close as he could to James, sneaking his fingers under the man’s tunic and lightly scratching his neck, moving to lie down on the bed, pulling James over him.

 

They ended the kiss when the need for air over took them and James sat panting over Q, loving the way the man looked under him, lips slightly puffy and red, eyes half lidded and breathing heavily, his hair even more of a mess. Yes, he liked seeing Q like this and he felt like no one else should be allowed to see how he looked ravished and ready for more.

 

He shivered when he felt Q’s slim fingers start to rub small circles at the base of his neck, feeling extremely relaxed. Only when the world started to spin out of focus did he realize that Q, the nifty and sneaky darling little wizard that he was, was putting him to sleep with the aid of magic.

 

“Q, love, really? Hitting me with another sleeping spell?Can you at least take pity on my back this time?” He muttered, rubbing against Q and nuzzling his neck, already searching for the best position he could sleep in. Really, all Q had to do was tell him to stop and he would have done just that. Surely he knew that, right?

 

“Stop thinking and give in,” Q whispered in his ear, plating a little kiss on it. “You’re dead on your feet and this if for your own good. I promise we’ll talk about this and maybe even continue when you wake up.” He tangled his fingers in James’ hair and he might have started to hum a pleasant little song, although James wasn’t sure if that was really happening or if everything was happening in his mind – because even in his dreams, he couldn’t see himself without Q, although in this particular one James saw himself as a fawn who was trying to chew his clothes off while Q sniffled and Queen Titania was hitting him in the head with a duck to get him to leave her precious son alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I love Alec far too much not to sneak him in the story. And ups for making him a Q 'fanboy'?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear that you are entertained by this story <3 <3 <3 <3 Internet cookies and huuuuuugs.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos.

 

James woke up feeling rested, but extremely disoriented. He fell of the bed, bumped against the walls four times until he reached the door and hit himself in the head with the blasted thing on his way out. He even managed to somehow slam it over his fingers, much to the amusement of the three servants who appeared to have being waiting outside for him.

 

“Where’s Q? Where’s Alec? How long have I’ve been asleep?” He slurred, jumping a bit when one of the servants started to rub a wet cloth on his back.

 

“Giving a lesson to Lord Alec’s wizards with the lord himself watching everything in what I can only describe as pure adoration. Also, you’ve been out for three days and you’ve greatly worried Lord Q,” a beautiful woman that looked like an ebony goddess spoke up, dark yellow robes with strips of red flowing behind her as if she was walking on a river or gold and rubies.

 

It was clear that she was no servant just by the way she held herself, back straight, brown eyes commanding and hands clasped in front of her heart. She was the type of woman that usually drove James mad, but right now he was too busy trying to figure out when Alec had gotten married and which king had been crazy enough to agree to the whole deal.

 

“Wipe that drool off and close your mouth or else risk getting a fly stuck in your throat,” she said with a slightest hint of amusement in her voice, elegant eyebrow arched up. “And be so kind as to put a tunic on if you want to go after them, because they are near my temple and I cannot have you distract the other devotees with your…nakedness.”

 

Ah, so she was a priestess. One that served Q’s supposed mother and, if the way the tips of her bejewelled fingers sparked were any indication, ready to strike him against a wall. “I thank you for the information.” He did an awkward bow, accidentally elbowing the poor servant who was trying to put a tunic on him in the stomach. At least the priestess was back to being amused. “Bond, James Bond,” he said, extending his hand to take hers and kiss her knuckles.

 

“We all know who you are, Mister Bond. After all, you caused at least twenty priestesses and fifteen monks to lose their titles and be demoted back to simple temple sweepers.” She clicked her tongue when he grinned, crossing her hands over her chest. “And those are the numbers just from this year and just from my order. I would applaud you if I didn’t want to slap you.”

 

“I can’t help but enjoy the beautiful things in life and they all said they didn’t care about the consequences.” Once he had a tunic on, he tried to step aside her, but she frowned and shook her head, the servant quickly stripping him and trying to wrestle him in another one. “I am sorry, but you have me at a complete disadvantage, priestess of Titania. Would you tell me your name?”

 

She laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. “So you can scream it later in my ear when we hump like desperate dogs in a broom closet?” James and the servants choked at the question and she seemed very pleased of herself for that.

 

“Nothing as interesting as that, my lady,” he assured her, twirling a little once he was dressed again to see if she was pleased. “I have to admit that my heart has been stolen by someone else and it is that name I wish to shout, grunt, moan, growl and whisper in bliss.”

 

The downside to someone who could actually use magic was that their looks could actually kill. So when the priestess harmlessly glared at him, James thanked his lucky stars. “I am Eve Moneypenny, devoted priestess of Queen Titania and the current leader of our order.” She sounded very proud of that and James assumed that she had all the reason to be – this fell in the grey area of his knowledge.

 

James offered her a smile and tried to step around her again, this time the woman moving to walk behind him, her eyes burning holes in the back of his neck. It was a bit unsettling and for a moment, he thought that she had sneaked in the estate to kill him just to be sure that he wouldn’t defile Q or something.

 

The moment they neared the place where Q was teaching the wizards something – and it was perfectly okay for him to be half naked, his markings hidden by a spell, of course and with an Alec that basically had little hearts floating around his head and eyes filled with sparkles as he watched the whole thing – the woman grabbed a decent chunk of meat off of James’ arm and squeezed to the point of drawing blood and looking pretty pleased with the amount of discomfort she was causing him.

 

“He’ll hate you if you kill me, you know,” he warned, forcing himself to smile the instant he realized green eyes were watching his every move.

 

“Now, Mister Bond… What could a poor priestess like me do to you except warn you that you’ll eventually have to face my Queen’s wrath and suggest that you keep those wondering hands to yourself unless you want a certain appendage to whiter and fall off?” She asked in the sweetest and most innocent way possible, bowing her head in Q’s direction when he waved them over.

 

He pulled himself away from her, grabbing her hand and kissing it before she could even think about hurting him more. “You know when you eventually mock up and do sleep with a weary traveller or do something that get’s you kicked out of this temple, feel free to come to my estate and join the theatre band I have housed there. You will be a star envied by all within a month.

 

“I am starting to suspect that you love people taking care of you more than adventure, James,” Q’s mocking voice came from behind him and James instantly turned to look at him, a huge and very real smile on his lips. “I have no idea how you managed to wound yourself within minutes of waking up,” Q scolded him in a manner that James could only think of as lovingly, pointing at his bleeding arm.

 

“A very beautiful rose caught me off guard and cut me,” James offered, winking in Eve’s direction. “Would you terribly mind if you kissed it until it disappeared?”

 

“Cutting your arm off would have the same result,” the priestess grumbled, covering everything with a cough. “Lord Q, might I—“

 

“My answer is still no,” he interrupted her, stepping away from James so a wizard could heal his wound. “Now that James is awake, I’d like us all to eat and see if we could continue on our journey.”

 

She bowed low, arms extended in front. “Of course and please excuse me if I have been too insistent with the matter, Lord Q.”

 

Later, when they were all preparing for the road that was awaiting them – because the wizards had taken an instant liking to Q and followed him around like he was their overload, bending over backwards to do whatever they were asked while Alec practically squealed with joy when he heard his friends’ tale of the hidden building – James had tried to get Q to tell him what Eve had wanted from him only to get brushed off.

 

“Nothing that’s important, James,” he said with a hint of sadness in his voice, lightly patting the man’s face. “It is sort of family related and it’s something that I do not wish to discuss.”

 

James placed his hand over Q’s and smiled softly at him. “When and if you’re ready, you can talk to me. I promise I don’t say moronic things when I am sober.”

 

Q started to laugh, entering the carriage that Alec had gotten just for him and James – a wolfish grin spread over his face as he presented it to the wizard, going on for far too long about how soft the seats were, winking at an emotionless Q and elbowing a fuming James who ended up kicking him away from them. “I will have you know that you have yet to prove that to me, James. True, you don’t insult me—“

 

“I really did not mean anything I said in that inn, whatever it was. Or it came out completely wrong, honestly. Alec will vouch that I even forget what some words mean when I am that drunk,” James interrupted, clutching tightly to Q’s hand. “I don’t know what happened to change your mind and give me a second change, but I promise that I will not waste it.”

 

Q sighed and covered James’ mouth with his free hand before the man could start to rant again. “I believe you. I felt that when I wasn’t conscious due to a sort of sixth sense mages have when that happens.” He rubbed the man’s lips with his fingers, chuckling. “Don’t know why though, since it does us no real good to know if the company we’re in wants to murder us or not. And now you made me lose my original train of thought,” he realized, scooting over to make room for him.

 

Personally, James was quite happy that wizards had that sense. It brought him back in Q’s good graces and it even helped him prove that he really did care about it. “Oh, did you? Maybe you lost it somewhere between the chairs? Or it got stuck in the back of your throat?” James asked, closing the door with his food and pulling Q in his lap, thrusting his tongue down his neck.

 

As for their original conversation, if Q didn’t want to talk about that, then James will never bring it up again. But now he had to be sure that Q would forgive him for interrupting him – and yes, he was ready to use any sort of excuse to run his hands down the man’s light body while kissing him senselessly and leaving obvious bite marks on his neck for the world to know that he was taken.

 

“How very bold of you, Mister Bond,” Q started to say slowly and James felt his blood run cold in his veins. “Then again, since we started working together, all of your plans have been bold and while some failed, most of them worked.” He ran his hands down James’ face, leaning close to him to give him a tiny and chase kiss. “And this is one of those rare plans that I agree with.”

 

They were half naked, moaning and panting when the carriage came to a halt and someone knocked on their door. With a flicker of his hand, Q dressed them just as the door was pulled open, their little private heaven being taken over by Alec’s wizards. They all crowded around James, the man ended up being squished against the window and he would have said something and even kicked them out if it weren’t for the fact that Q enjoyed himself.

 

He showed them all sorts of harmless little tricks that could be done in a closed space, patiently muttering the right spell in the youngest wizard’s ear, showing him the proper way he was supposed to move his hands – huh, so there was a logic to that, who knew? –, all the while assuring him that he would eventually get the trick.

 

James must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he was sitting with his head in Q’s lap, the carriage empty. “Alec dragged them out ten minutes ago,” he whispered, turning to wink at him. “Apparently, the weight was too big and it was slowing us down to the point where he estimated we might need one month to reach out destination.”

 

“Hm, why do I get the feeling that magic was involved in all of that?”

 

“I really don’t know, James,” Q answered, eyes shining with mischief, leaning over him to give him a deep kiss.

 

Despite the large number of carriages and wagons, they managed to reach the doorway Q had created in record time, the weather being fully on their side as well as nature itself, trees seemingly stepping out of their way when it seemed like they couldn’t pass. Alec was excited, of course, as were the other wizards, except for Q.

 

He started to fidget, catching glimpses in the trees that caused him to go pale and clutch tightly to James, even hiding his face in the man’s neck. “It wasn’t like this the first time when we came here,” he muttered, relaxing when James started to rub small circles on his back. “Mother wasn’t—” He stopped talking instantly, looking like the cat that had been caught with the dead canary in its mouth.

 

“Alec told me something, which I think might be connected to the reason why you are acting like this.” He was dying to ask why he was afraid of the woman whose joy at simply having him in her temple reflected in the nature around them. But the way Q turned his eyes away from him and narrowed them made it more than clear that he wasn’t exactly ready to talk about this – also, this had to be the supreme confirmation that Alec wasn’t off his rocker when he said Q was Titania’s child.

 

“Now that I think about it, it would explain why the forest seemed so dead set against me taking you away and Q, love, I really don’t see why you’re so tense.” He tapped Q’s nose lightly, holding him tighter to his chest. “I also think you were the cutest child attacked by a fawn in existence.”

 

Q regarded him with genuine confusion. “James, did you eat those purple berries I specifically told you not to eat?” He brought his cheek against the man’s head, checking to see if he had a fever before starting to conjure up all sorts of little drawings and asking James to say what each of them were supposed to represent.

 

James answered a few before deciding to distract him with a kiss, pulling Q on top of him and slowly starting to ease their clothes off. If he was sick, then he needed some good healing of the sexual kind – which had Q laughing so hard when he said that he rolled off of him, holding his sides.

 

“You are supposed to find them charming and me adorable for trying to use them on you. Pat my head then kiss me to encourage me to try again,” James grumbled, turning on his side so he could entwine his fingers in Q’s soft hair. “I’ll never let it turn white, I promise. I’ll do whatever you say and if it turns grey, I will tie you to a stick, gag you so you can’t cast spells and drag you back to Alec’s place so you can recover.”

 

“I don’t use my mouth for spells, James.” He turned around to face him, sitting on his knees, slowly licking his lips. “But I do use it for something else.”

 

James’ mouth went dry and allowed Q to manoeuvre him in whatever position he wanted, shivering with anticipation when he placed himself between his legs and gently pushed them apart. And of course, of bloody course, the instant those slender fingers undid his pants, the carriage came to sudden and violent stop, pushing Q down and James on top of him.

 

Alec was pulling the door open, eyes on something in front of them, sword drawn. “James, we might need a little backup here.” He glanced in the carriage when he thought James was taking too long, actually covering his eyes. “Oh, Q, I am so sorry. I had no idea… I would have knocked, but I still need James to help me with the goblins. I don’t want to exhaust you wizards because of this tiny little problem.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Q groaned and pushed James off of him, stomping out of the carriage, and staff already in his hand. “Bloody goblins interrupting us; I swear, I’ll cook them, just watch me. I’ll cook them, chop them up and serve them for dinner,” he grumbled, Alec trying his best not to laugh.

 

But for whatever reason, they all started to bow the instant their eyes landed on him, the largest one slowly making his way to him, grunting something. Alec was preparing to strike the creature, despite Q’s raised hand that James had learned it meant he needed to hold his position.

 

“If I kill him, they’ll all get scared and scatter, so ignore their large numbers. It’s actually good that he stepped out; I needed James to help me cut down through them to get to him, but I see he decided to gift himself to us,” Alec whispered. “My sword is enchanted, so we won’t need other spells.”

 

“You will do no such thing.” Q’s voice was cold, commanding and James was instantly by his side, moving in to block Alec’s view of the creature which he also recognized as the one who had helped him find shelter and get out of the forest. “I know them. They, ah, helped me when I was a child with something.”

 

The creature moved slowly, watching Alec, as its large hand rested on top of Q’s head. It waited until James pulled him aside before it started to affectionately ruffle Q’s hair, letting out noises that could be seen as laughing. And Q wrapped his arms around it, hugging the goblin tightly before getting lost in his own joy, yelping when he was hoisted up and tossed in the air a few times.

 

In thirty minutes, they were moving again, only this time they had a decent sized goblin army following them. Q’s smile was slowly dying away and he had started to twirl his fingers in his lap, bouncing his right leg and James instantly knew that he was mentally preparing himself to explain everything.

 

“I don’t remember my childhood. At all,” he said suddenly. “I remember how to do spells, but not my training. I also remember feeling cold for a long time and if I think of the Queen, pure fear, but nothing else.” He paused, searching for his words and James gently took his hands in his, rubbing small circles over his knuckles to let him know that he wasn’t alone.

 

“I got lost…No, I ran away and they found me. I was crying and I was sure that they’d eat me, but he simply hoisted me on his shoulder and took me to the human world where we all went into hiding. A wizard, a kind one, found me and took me as his apprentice and then the rest of my life happened.” He snorted, shaking his head. “Your friend Alec will be so disappointed to hear this.”

 

Q’s talk of fear towards the queen seemed to confirm the part of Alec’s story where he had been kidnapped. It would make perfect sense for the one who did that to brainwash the child into fearing his own mother and teach him to keep away from everything that resembled her: statues, temples, paintings, everything. Maybe Eve had tried to get Q to enter the temple out of his own free will and somehow get into contact with his mother, but fearing the image that had been placed in his young mind the wizard had refused to do so.

 

“Why do you say he’ll be disappointed?” James asked after a few minutes, jolting Q awake.

 

“Hm? Oh, well I imagine he would have wanted happy stories of the time I spent there, in their world.” He shrugged and buried his face in James’ neck, breathing in his smell and relaxing somewhat. “But all I can give him is ‘fear’ and ‘cold darkness’, if that last thing even makes sense.”

 

“Sad then, not disappointed,” James uttered softly, kissing the top of Q’s head. The whole thing wasn’t right and he wondered if there was any way that this whole thing could be fixed without giving Q a reason to distrust them all by simply grabbing the back of his neck and dragging him in a temple – if they even got that far; James got the impression that Q could really kill the all with a simple flick of his wrist.

 

The earth started to shake suddenly, jolting everyone awake and James popped his head out the window, laughing when he saw the dragon’s snout poking out through the doorway. It had probably sensed them and it was jumping for joy. That or it was trying to get out and wrap itself around Q again, James starting to chuckle at the image of Alec’s wizards and the dragon playing tug of war with a very annoyed and disinterested Q.

 

“Bloody hell, Bond; you really weren’t making things up when you said there was a dragon in here,” Alec muttered, looking like he wanted to grab Q by the robe and push him behind them.

 

The goblin leader didn’t look pleased either, outright plucking Q from the ground, hoisting him up his shoulder and walking in the middle of the protective circle that his men had created, grunting and growling. Q wasn’t pleased, lightly tapping his head and telling him over and over again that he wanted to be put down, trying to assure him that he wouldn’t be attacked.

 

“And if it happens, you know very well that I can take care of myself.” He groaned loudly at something the gobbling growled and turned his attention to James, hands crossed over his chest. “Would you tell this mother-hen that there is no reason to be such a huge worry worth?”

 

James lifted his arms in the air in a defeated manner, shrugging. “Hey, that thing tried to bite me when I tried to get you out of there. Don’t expect me to vouch for it.”

 

The dragon was now outright whining, gluing his face to the invisible wall so he could take a peek outside and see what it was taking Q so long to get to him. James and Alec swore that it frowned right before turning with his back at them and sneaking his tail outside, trying to feel around for the creature that was keeping his human away from him and swat him with it.

 

The wizards instantly jumped and summoned all sorts of shields and although this was the first time in recorded history that goblins and humans worked together and it should have been considered astonishing, James and Alec were too busy laughing while Q did his best to cancel out the shields and give the tail a gentle nudge away from them.

 

“Will you still be laughing when he turns around and starts spitting fire?” Q questioned, finally managing to somehow get down from the goblin’s shoulder. “Everyone just settle down and let me deal with this!” He shouted, hitting the goblin’s hands with his staff when it tried to pick him up again. “Honestly, I am not twelve years old anymore. And I promise that he’s just happy to see me. I gave him his wings back, you know. He just wants to thank me.”

 

More like he wants to hoard you for all eternity, James thought, almost gluing himself to Q’s back – yes, he was jealous of a dragon, especially since he knew that Q would forgive him for everything except the burning down of an innocent human being. “You know, there is this really nice room up in the highest tower. The two of us could try to continue what we started in the carriage, if you want.” He pushed the robe away from Q’s neck with his nose and planted a small kiss, licking the place a bit before sinking his teeth in, causing the man to shudder and almost moan.

 

This earned him a knock over the head that was probably supposed to be gentle from the goblin leader, Alec hollering with laughter on the ground. Q simply turned one sharp eye in the goblin’s direction and it suddenly retreated back to his own kind, shoulder slumped, grumbling something to one that might have been a female and his mate – or wife? Maybe partner? Whatever goblins had.

 

“Don’t blame me if you suddenly find yourself having to battle with him to prove that you are worthy to be my mate, James.” Q’s voice was serious, but his eyes were filled with amusement. “I would hate to have to saw you back together and then spend the next ten years of my life finding that one tome that was said to be written by Death itself and gifted to its favourite necromancer.”

 

“Don’t worry, Q. I’d travel with you if that happened, but I can’t make any promises to James that I won’t do my best to show you that I am better than him in everything and thus,” a better suited lover,” Alec joined in, getting the air knocked out of him by the dragon’s tail.

 

Q arched an eyebrow. “I might need to look for it because of you, Lord Trevelyan, if you do not keep your distance until my little dragon decides that you are indeed no threat to him, his land and slash or me.”

 

“There is nothing little about this beast,” Alec grumbled, taking a few steps back. “You need glasses. Ditch the blond fool and I will buy you the best ones in existence.” He turned to wink at Q, because he just couldn’t help himself from trying to steal the mage away from James even when they were in danger. “Also, I would be honoured if you started calling me Alec.”

 

And indeed, the only ones allowed to enter the invisible bubble were James and Q, the dragon quickly moving to block the door with its body. Everyone got ready to attack it, but Q asked them all to keep their wits about them and give him a little bit of time – thirty minutes on the dot to get the huge beast out of the way without using a single spell or enchanted sword.

 

It took three more hours for everyone to enter, the dragon carefully sniffing them all, Q’s hand softly placed on its head. Every time Q caressed him, the dragon started to wag its tail and rub its giant head against Q, causing the twig-like wizard to lose his footing. James was there to pull him up instantly, quickly checking to be sure that there weren’t any bruises on him while the wizards fought over who would get to heal the man if he needed it.

 

Once the introduction process was over, they all started to explore a bit, James and Q surprised that nothing was damaged anymore. Q leaned against the ground, running his hands on the grass and rubbing his face against it, and while Alec and the other wizards were asking him what he was doing, James was busy biting his fist to keep himself from pinching his lover’s ass, the goblin leader cracking his knuckles next to him.

 

“It’s a form of healing magic,” Q breathed out, obviously trying his best not to moan at the pleasure he felt when he tapped in it. “Ancient, just like the wall around this place, but still strong. Probably because it activates only when something gets heavily damaged.”

 

Alec helped him up and Q found he was unable to see anything all of a sudden because his face was suddenly assaulted by all sort of sleeves and other fabrics, everyone trying their best to clean him up. The dragon, wishing to prove that he was useful, pushed everyone out of his way with his snout and ran his tongue alongside Q’s face, looking quite pleased when he couldn’t taste mud anymore.

 

They eventually entered the main building, James taking Q straight to the library. He watched as his lover’s wonder turned into horror the instant his eyes landed on the statues, quickly trying to back out of the room.

 

“Q, Q, love, I’m here. They’re simple statues, but if they start moving, I promise to cut them down,” James whispered in his ear, slowly moving his hands up and down Q’s arms. “And we have a goblin army, a dragon, Alec who is kind of like a dragon and lots of wizards who all look at you as if you are their maker and who won’t let any harm come to you.”

 

It was so strange to see the man dread something and the sight of him shivering in fear made James feel sick. He wanted nothing more than to go back in time and pluck the child from whatever being that implanted the terror in his mind and deliver him back to the safe arms of his mother even if it meant that they would never meet.

 

Alec realized what was happening and started covering the statues, receiving heartfelt thanks from Q. “No worries, cutie. Anything and everything for you,” he said, winking and ruffling Q’s hair.

 

That mental barrier out of the way, Q started to explore the huge library, the wizards right on his tail, amazed that he could actually see words were they could not. Clearly, it was more magic, but neither James nor Alec said anything about how strange it was that he was the only one who could read or touch things without any forms of repercussions.

 

And then suddenly, Q sensed something and dropped the book he was holding, gliding towards the part of the library that was supposedly empty. He held his hand up when a wizard tried to follow him, carefully making a circle around where James had assumed another invisible wall was.

 

“It’s funny that I can feel lots of traps, but I am not setting them off. In fact, I might be sitting right in the middle of one that I think it’s supposed to burn the intruder to crisp.” He tapped the ground with his foot, obvious that he had a shield up just in case the trap had a delay in its activation.

 

A wizard spoke up before Alec could stop him – a novice, of course, the poor sap still too young to read between the lines. “Maybe they are all set up to recognize your magic signature and not hurt you? Maybe this place once belonged to Queen Titania and she made it so—”

 

“Mother would not be so kind to me.” Q’s voice was cold, hands tightly wrapped around his staff. “As far as I know, everything might be nothing more than a sick joke of some kind and the moment I break this seal, you are all dead.” He turned his attention to them and James knew what he was going to say even before he said it. “I want you all out of this room. And just to be safe, make sure you have your best shields up. James—”

 

“Don’t even waste your breath on me,” he interrupted. “If you’re staying, I am staying as well.” His words were echoed by everyone else in the room, Alec tossing in a profanity for the sake of it.

 

With a defeated sigh, Q nodded. “I’ll mark the traps and the kind they are so you can disarm them before we tackle this hidden part.”

 

The wizards partnered up and started to work, the novices splitting in two groups of six, the grand masters into three groups of two and the master wizards working on their own, all sweating as they attempted to deal with the traps. Q had no problem, only wiggling his fingers to make one disappear.

 

James and Alec were stuck sitting in the corner next to the goblins, James stuck between glaring at the leader who clearly did not have him in his heart and checking Q’s hair, slightly paranoid about how fast the man’s magical power would drain.

 

“This is enough for today,” Q said suddenly, lowering his hands. “I can sense about sixteen more, but we will deal with them tomorrow. We’ll set up camp just outside and get some rest.” He walked over to James, wrapping himself around him and kissing his neck.

 

They all ate in silence, the novices falling asleep as soon as their heads touched their makeshift pillows. James and Q had their own little camp, a bit further away from the main one and the goblins were all huddled around the exit, obvious that they would keep guard during the night.

 

The dragon, meanwhile circled around them a couple of times, sniffing everyone just to be sure that no intruder had sneaked in before finally settling down close to Q, stretching his wings behind him and accidentally hitting James in the face.

 

It took James two more tries before he finally managed to cuddle with Q, Alec not even bothering to mask his laughter. “We might have a problem in our future adventures if it doesn’t get the point that I’m always going to be by your side,” James whispered right in Q’s ear, ignoring the fact that they were out in the open as he sneaked his hands down’s Q’s robe, gently scratching his skin.

 

Q shivered, but did well to mask his moans. “Hmm, Mister Bond, do you forget that I am just supposed to escort you to the front door of your estate? I was thinking at giving you, at most, a simple kiss and then be on my way.”

 

James pushed Q on his back and got on top of him, trapping his hands above his head. “What if I invite you to relax for a few months at my estate and then start following you everywhere you go, camping with you and whatnot?” He slowly leaned closer to Q, slightly smirking when he saw the man close his eyes and push his lips forward, waiting to be kissed.

 

The kiss never happened, of course, because the dragon read James’ actions as threatening towards his benefactor and, with a powerful roar that shook the ground and even dislocated a few rocks from the building, he swung his tail and James just barely managed to doge it.

 

His sword was out in an instant, quickly moving away from Q just in case the dragon started to spew fire, forgetting about the man he was protecting in its anger. But Q wasn’t going to let his lover get roasted or the animal that he instantly got attached to get sliced, so he put up two shield around each, turning a sharp glare at everyone who was charging towards the dragon, freezing them in their spots.

 

“James is my dearest companion,” Q said in that voice of his that made James shiver with pleasure. If only he could walk right up to him and shove his tongue down his throat without insulting the man or ending up dead. “And I will say this only once and keep in mind that it goes for everyone,” and here his burning green eyes shifted towards the goblin leader. “If a single blond hair on his body is singed or if I see any bruise that comes from a trusty club or any other results of violence that are not from our enemies, I shall be most crossed and shan’t cast as much as a glance in your direction for as long as I live.”

 

The standstill only lasted for one more moment, the dragon plopping on the ground, the gobbling dropping his bat and dragging it behind him as he went back to the doorway. James was even more aroused by this point and as he leaned against Q, he pushed the robe out of the way and bit down into his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

 

“The things I want to do to you,” he growled low. “The many, many things I want to do to you, Q. And all of them require the both of us to be naked.” He grinned up against Q, making him gasp and grab on to his shoulders. “So tempted to give you a long preview of what I have in mind, love. But I won’t. Not now, not here where they could all hear your delicious sounds of pleasure which only I will be blessed to experience.”

 

Q hated him when he pulled away, growling as he curled in on himself, pushing his hands on his groin. “Remind me to return this favour, _darling_.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 thank you so much for you kudos and for sticking with this story that really came out of nowhere.

James had the feeling that Q would sneak back into the castle and try to open the room while they were sleeping. He had even asked the other wizards if they could, hypothetically, give him something or do something to him that would cancel any future effect of sleeping potions or sleeping spells.

 

Not that he needed it, Q not going as far as to cast a sleeping spell on any of them. He simply got under the covers, playing the little spoon to James and waited until he was sure that everyone had fallen asleep on their own before starting to act stupid – although James had to give him even more points for having the dragon so tightly wrapped around his little finger that all he had to do was hold his hand up to keep him silent and still.

 

He found Q right in front of the unseen room, head lowered, eyes closed, hands clutching tightly his staff so tightly that his fingers had turned white as he took deep breaths to brace himself.

 

“I’m supposed to be the stupid one,” James spoke up and sent Q flying on the other side of the room, barely managing to hold back from firing a spell. “But yet, here you are, doing something on your own when we all agreed to do it together.”

 

“What, you got a sudden sense of déjà vu?”

 

James snorted. “Again, you are the one with the common sense in this relationship, Q. I jump headfirst into a black hole that turns out to be full of shadow critters, but nothing bad happens to me because you foresaw that possible outcome and charmed even the smallest hair on my head to prevent any serious injuries.”

 

Q was uncharacteristically sulking and James walked over to him slowly, waiting for him to move in for a hug. “Can’t you see this as me being pre-emptive and avoid certain disaster?”

 

He brushed his lips against Q’s temple, squeezing him. It was sort of strange, honestly trying to calm down someone and assure them that everything was okay without hoping for the hug to become something more intimate and James liked the feeling. He liked honestly carrying for someone that wasn’t Alec. “No. I can only see this as a terrified man about to make a huge mistake in his attempts to keep us safe from something bad that won’t happen. Now, let’s get back to camp and—“

 

“Then, if there is nothing to worry about, I will cancel this spell right now,” Q interrupted him, using a bit of magic to push him away before rushing to the middle of the room and placing his hands on the wall.

 

The reaction was instant, although Q hadn’t even started thinking of the proper spell. The wall shivered then cracked, the ground shaking violently. James was pushing Q to the floor, covering him with his own body. And then, nothing.

 

No one came rushing through the door to their aid, no horrible and twisted creature howled at them in its attempts to cut them in half. The only really different thing in the room was the appearance of a pedestal with a thick book on it.

 

After making sure that they were indeed safe, James got up and pulled Q after him, dusting his robes with a bit too much diligence, his hands lingering in certain areas. “Well, that was certainly anticlimactic. Not that I am really complaining about it. And you didn’t even have to disarm all the traps, though I think that was more to exhaust the wizards so you could be sure that none of those little puppies walked in on you doing this and trying to stop you.”

 

Q completely ignored him in favour of the book, running his hands over it before carefully picking it up and sniffing it. “Oh, James. I am so sorry you can’t feel the raw power that’s coursing through these pages.” He quickly flipped it open, devouring everything on the page, licking his lips.

 

James just chuckled, not really upset that he currently didn’t exist for his younger lover, content to just nibble on his neck and see him happy. Well, all that was left now was go back home and ensure that he and Q would still be a team. Oh and there was also the dragon he needed to take care of as well as the hoard of goblins who saw Q as one of their own.

 

“And then there’s Alec and his band of merry wizards, although I would not be adverse to them tagging along with us in the future, as long as they give us our space,” he muttered, drumming his fingers over Q’s stomach. “What do you say about that, love? Should we also adopt that man-child and officially name them all your trustworthy and loyal minions?”

 

Q nodded, humming, but it was clear that he had heard nothing from what James had said. He actually looked like he was ready to plop down in the middle of the library and read the whole book in one go, a small frown on his face as he wiggled his fingers in the air and worded something unfamiliar to James.

 

James wanted to back up a bit and observe Q lost in the world of his own making, but found himself backing up against one of the statues. One of the statues that was frowning and pointing a finger at him while all the other ones were slowly making their way towards him, faces twisted in anger.

 

“Q, is whatever you are reading a spell that brings statues to life?” James asked carefully, looking around the room to see if there was any way out, only to discover that they were trapped, luminescent nets with eyes around all the windows and doors. “Or did any of those traps you talk about get sprung?”

 

“Hm? No, statues don’t come to life with spells. They come to life only if they are golems and they have a special magical signature that _I_ could feel. And the remaining traps are mostly around the bookcases that have books made out of gold and they are still quite active.” He finally lowered the book, whatever else he wanted to say dying on his lips the instant he saw what was happening.

 

He let out a little noise and James quickly turned him around, cupping his face and brushing his thumb over his quivering lips to get him to look at him. “I can deal with the statues, but I need you to unlock the door. Do you understand, love? I crush them, you open the doors.” He waited for him to nod before giving him a quick kiss and pulling out his sword, chopping off the head of a statue.

 

It didn’t stop moving towards him, but at least it didn’t explode. And better yet – well, better considering the situation they were in – they all completely ignored Q as he bolted passed them and took cover behind a bookcase. One even moved to the side a little, just to be sure that the young man wouldn’t bump into it.

 

His sword cracked when he beheaded the third statue, completely shattering when it came into contact with the statue that was slightly taller than the others and made out of white stone. It raised its hand and looked ready to strike him, but exploded into tiny pieces when it came into contact with a fireball.

 

“The spell that keeps us in here is too strong, even for me,” Q admitted, running a hand through his hair right before destroying another statue. “However, it might disappear if we deal with the statues. And I can deal with them, because they are not my real mother and they hold no real power.” His voice shook a bit, but he looked determined and James ducked behind him, looking for something that they could use as a shield.

 

“So, they’re golems? They’re pretty golems.” And there was the staff to the head again, Q huffing and glaring. “Well, they are. And they are representing your mother and it is obvious you got the looks from her.” He waited for Q to destroy another statue – he had stopped shaking and his paleness disappeared – before starting to nibble on his ear. “You put her to shame in my opinion and the picture Alec showed me of your father was...Well...Are we sure she isn’t blind or something?”

 

The last statues raised their hands and tilted their heads back, exploding, a few large pieces of them hitting James right in the face – they were all going to leave behind bruises, but Q was attempting to learn how to heal with magic and James wouldn’t mind being his personal try out doll.

 

“My eyesight is good enough to see you attempting to mount my son right in the middle of a place dedicated to me,” an angry voice rumbled and Q instantly moved around James, clutching tightly his tunic. “You, who made him sick, who insulted him, who forced him to enter that city that I should erase from the face of the earth alongside all the others who have dared to treat my darling treasure in such a horrible and disrespecting way.”

 

The woman that was standing in front of them was radiating with a sort of inner light, dressed in golden leaves from head to toe with little leaves made out of sapphires around her hips, a crown hovering above her head that appeared to be made out of pure white light.

 

“But I won’t destroy them,” she said softly, looking behind James, her eyes kind. “Only because I caught glimpses of my little boy enjoying himself with some of the people in them, laughing with them, playing with the children, teaching the mortal wizards how to do little tricks which made them worship the ground he walks on.”

 

She took a step towards them and James grabbed a candle holder to use as a weapon, backing into a corner. He didn’t care that what Alec said about her love for her child. Q was terrified of her and he wasn’t about to allow his heart to give out. “I am going to ask you as respectfully as I can to disappear and leave us alone, your majesty.”

 

Her face changed instantly, and the room around them shook. “I will not! I will not!” She threw her hands down and the ground cracked, the books flying off their shelves. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for him to enter one of my temples out of his own free will so I can fix what has been done to him. And that horrible, horrible being tricked the builder of this place to make my temple no bigger than a single tile on the floor.”

 

“Yes, yes, so very happy to Q stepped on the one tile, but you’re scaring him even more than he already is,” James said loudly, leaning away a bit to show her that Q had fallen on his knees, shaking. “And if he asks me, I will fight you to get him out of here, full goddess queen of faes or not.”  

 

She covered her face and started to sob, precious jewels rolling down her cheeks. “My poor child, what has that creature done to your beautiful mind? Do you not remember how much I love you? You are so dear to me that my own King couldn’t help but love you as if you were his own even though you came from another.”

 

Q shook his head, but didn’t dare to open his eyes. “I only remember pain and fear.” His voice shook and it was no more than a whisper. “I did not mean to enter your temples, my Queen. Please, punish only me, but leave this man alone.”

 

She looked like she wanted to say something, her plump red lips parting for a moment before she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. “I will not harm him if you do something for me.” She smiled when Q nodded, opening her arms. “Come here and let me kiss your forehead. That is all that I want. Nothing more and nothing less.”

 

James grabbed his hand and only then did Q took a step towards the fae, only to freeze the instant she started shouting at James to stop touching Q and let him come to her on his own, without his help. “He mustn’t be dragged or held by anyone while he comes to me! He must use his own feet and nothing else. Now stay there and Q,” her voice and her eyes softened again, “love, come here.”

 

On his own, Q needed a lot of minutes to traverse the room. The Queen just sat there with her arms opened, waiting patiently and looking happier with each step her son took, the smile on her face looking extremely painful by the time the shaking, and pale wizard that now had breathing problems leaned his forehead in her direction.

 

Her hands wrapped around him and held him so tightly, that James actually thought that she wanted to squeeze the life out of him. He tried running to her and order her to let Q go, suddenly not so sure that everything had been a good idea, but he found himself mute and paralysed.

 

She gently titled his head back, using her sleeve to wipe his tears. “Shh, don’t cry. Mother is here now and everything is okay.” She actually shook when her lips touched his forehead and the instant that happened, Q started to scream, trying to get free from the woman who was holding him tightly to her chest, caressing his back slowly and whispering reassuring words in his ear.

 

And James felt like he was going mad, frozen in place and forced to see Q being tortured. He wanted to run to them and rip him from her arms, run what was left of his sword through her and then quickly hide him – because James had enough of a brain to realize that a sword wound wouldn’t really kill the queen of all faes – and spend the rest of his life destroying every temple dedicated to her.

 

His heart completely stopped when Q slumped against her and fell silent, a voice in his mind saying over and over again that the man was dead and that he killed him because all of his instincts had failed him and he had trusted stories and a stranger’s words over Q’s body language and pathetic whimpers.

 

“He was an extremely fussy baby,” Titania said softly, lifting him in her arms with ease. “I remember the fits he threw when someone else but me picked him up.” She smiled when he sighed and the cold claw of fears from James’ heart melted at the clear sign that his lover was still alive. “He accidentally struck my King with a lightning bolt then and I think that was when Oberon really stopped trying to kill him and my little Q grew on him like ivy on trees.”

 

A very interesting comparison, to say the least. “And then _he_ came and took him away from me and casted a spell on him mind that only my lips on his forehead could break.” She looked up at James, a powerful storm in her eyes. “When Oberon finally found that slime, Q was gone; slipped through the many holes in the vale that separates my land from yours. At least that worm told us what he’d done to my precious stone before he died.”

 

Q stirred and muttered something, the Queen holding him tighter and turning her glare on James. “I dislike you, mortal. You are rude, you never showed any form of respect to me when you entered my temples and you’ve distracted so many of my wonderful priestesses and monks.” She looked back at Q, kissing his forehead again. “The only reason why I am not just erasing you from existence is because my son’s affection towards you.”

 

She lowered her head and James fell on his knees, his limbs hurting as if they lava was being poured on him. “I would like to hear that from him and not from you, Your Majesty. So if you could give him back to me and be on your merry way, I promise that I will make huge donations to all of your temples and apologize on my knees to all those who I have wronged,” he wheezed out, struggling to get back on his feet and act unaffected.

 

The woman threw her head back and laughed, her entire body shimmering. “You think I would willingly leave my unconscious son in your hands? You, who almost killed him by braving that horrible storm instead of coming back here where it was obviously safe? And don’t get me started on all those kisses you stole from him while he was unaware of what was happening.”

 

“I was helping—“

 

She made a motion with her fingers that glued James’ mouth shut. “I don’t care for your lies, mortal. Q is coming with me for his entire family has missed him greatly. He also needs time to recover from the spell he has been under for so long and this world is not right for that.”

 

James tried to stop her. He was mute, but he could still move so he threw himself at them, body slamming hard against the ground. He tried to grab her feet to keep her from disappearing, clawed at air as he reached for Q and his voice finally returned to him only when he was alone, the room starting to rebuild itself around him, the statues reappearing back in their original places.

 

He screamed at the heavens, demanding that the fae Queen bring his Q back, accusing her of kidnapping the man and saying that she was no better than the one who had stolen him away from her when he was a child. What would she do if he demanded to be brought back? Was she going to cast a spell on his mind so he would start to fear the human world so he would never return to it?

 

The magical nets were dispelled and Alec was instantly in the room, sword drawn, the magicians and goblins pouring in after him, the dragon raging outside. “What happened in here? Where’s Q?” He demanded, still trying to find their enemy.

 

“Gone; Q’s gone. His mother took him back,” James replied in a hollow voice, grabbing Alec’s sword and starting to bash it against a statue until it broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a time skip between this chapter and the last one, but I will try sometime in the future (if anyone is interested) to fill in the blanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done :) Thank you so much for giving this story your attention and I hope everyone who came across it enjoyed it :)

***

 

M had been shocked at the state her son returned in, old Boothroyd simply squeezing his shoulder in an apologetic and understanding manner since all the people in the world with access to Titania’s temples found out that the Queen had been reunited with her son.

 

“Did you know who Q was?” James asked calmly, emptying one chalice of ale after another, not looking at anything in particular.

 

“My boy—“

 

“I am not interested in apologies or whatever. Just answer the bloody question,” he interrupted, shocking the man with his language.

 

“Yes, I did. I was the one who found him, but what did you expect me to do? Release countless carrier pigeons all over the world in hopes that one would reach you and tell you that the bastard prince of faes, who some might consider pleasant to the eye, is coming to rescue you just in case you’d…you know.”

 

James frowned, feeling himself getting angry. “What? Fall for him? Be able to feel actual sentiments for another?” Why was it so easy for everyone to see him accidentally father a child, but unable to even convince that he could love? “Did you know about the curse and how it could be broken? Because a little bit of warning about keeping away from those bloody temples would have been more than welcomed.”

 

Boothroyd sighed, feeling that he was much too old for this drama. “Do you really think that his curse was common knowledge? How heartless do you think us to be? If we would have known, we would have tricked the poor boy into entering a temple a long time ago.”

 

James opened his mouth, face red with anger, ready to ask the man if he thought it right to keep two people who cared for each other apart. But he didn’t. He just deflated and lowered his head, going to his room to try and figure out what he would do and if there was any way in which he could get Q back.

 

M tried to cheer him up for a few days before giving up and advising him to simply go and do what he did best. He was of no use to anyone in the state he was in and she refused to have a brooding man-child under her roof since he distracted her and made her want to _coddle_ him.

 

James laughed when he heard that, M secretly letting out a sigh of relief when she heard that sound. “If people heard the way you’re talking right now, they might get confused and think you actually care.”

 

Over the next five years, she managed to get the throne to go to a distant cousin of the king who saw things the same way she did, effectively ending up running the country from behind the scenes. Free wizards were no longer charged extra and if anyone was caught doing that, the first time they were charged a hefty fine, the second time they were put under surveillance and the third time they lost everything and sent to jail.

 

Meanwhile, for the first two years, James drifted around the country with no real purpose in mind. And then all of a sudden, reports of a powerful young wizard with wild, brown hair and piercing green eyes started pouring in and James ran to those places. But he always got there too late, hearing only about how wonderful the wizard had been and finding that the man had left a git behind for him – a sword, armour, boots, gantlets, and shields even though he rarely used one and all were imbued with magic.

 

The items were enchanted so that only James could use them or by the people the man gifted them to, obvious that Q wasn’t foolish enough to think that no one would be tempted to steal them. And those wonderful enchantments probably saved everyone from Titania’s wrath since if the state of the temple was any indication and how happy the priestess was were any indication, the fae queen kept a constant eye on her son to make sure that no one hurt him physically or mentally.

 

The dragon – Q’s dragon, because no one knew how to name it and it just shook its head at Alec’s name suggestions – had refused to leave the place even after the invisible barrier was shattered and his freedom returned to it, not allowing anyone that hadn’t been introduced to him on that night by Q to get near the castle.

 

James assumed that it was waiting for Q and it was for that reason why he visited the creature every now and then, bringing along with him cows. He was usually together with Alec, the man interrupting his latest adventure the instant he got word that James was coming to his city so he could spend some time with his friend and be sure that he was relatively sane. He also secretly hoped to see Q by his side, doing his best to hide his disappointment when he only saw the slouched form of James slowly making his way towards his estate.

 

They talked about little things for a few hours, none of them wanting to address the white elephant in the room until they did and James just got more depressed and Alec more annoyed at being unable to truly help his friend. They’d end up going to the dragon together, the creature letting out heart wrenching whines when it didn’t sense Q with them, sniffing around them and clawing the ground.

 

James tried to reassure both himself and the creature that his search wasn’t for naught. “I haven’t found him just yet, lizard. But I am getting close, I am sure.” He was usually pushed down by the dragon, snot pressed down tightly on his chest, but as the years went on, it stopped doing that. It just simply plopped down near the two men and slowly drifted off to sleep while listening to their stories.

 

But dragon visits aside, James liked to travel alone. He visited every temple dedicated to Titania or her king, bribing the priestess and priests into passing along his pleases, but never really getting an answer from the royal couple.

 

And it was literally every temple, even the ones who had been long abandoned. That led to the discovery of many new creatures – he’d even started keeping a journal in which he wrote down the features and attacks from the new creatures he encountered, doodling to the best of his abilities how they looked – that were out for his blood.

 

He hoped that Q would appear out of nowhere just in the nick of time to save his ass, but he wasn’t suicidal enough to drop his guard and allow himself to be seriously wounded, nor did he actively search for them. They simply got in his way and he was forced to fight them – and if he blew off some steam while doing so, well then it was even better.

 

But, he was bound to find a creature that would best him and so, he ended up lying on the forest floor, bleeding from multiple bite marks, his mind drifting back to Q once again. He was sure the man would blow a fuse if he saw him like this, scolding him for not using his brain and staying to fight the giant thing instead of running.

 

He thought he saw those strange people that lived in the forest appear in front of him, the archers sticking arrows in the creature’s head and chest. James wanted to laugh because he had barely scratched it with his sword which was sharper than the arrow heads and then a lightning bolt came from behind him and fried the creature.

 

It was then he decided that he had to be pretty close to dying and was already hallucinating because when his head lulled to the side, he was greeted by those green eyes that kept haunting him in his dreams, full of worry, the wonderful smell of flowers assaulting his nose.

 

“Death has never looked more enchanting,” he wheezed out, trying to reach towards the mirage. “Can you take my last breath away with a kiss?”

 

His hallucination snorted, rolling its eyes before slowly leaning over him. It was strange just how real the whole thing felt, how soft Q’s lips were against his, how needy the tongue brushing against his felt and how sweet his mouth tasted. Even the hallucination’s touch was soft and his skin as warm as Q’s and James hated it when he felt his mind spire further down that cold darkness.

 

Well, at least Death had been kind enough to show up as Q and kiss him - although he always assumed that its lips would be non-existent since he saw it usually represented as a skeleton and it was also a pretty good kisser. He wouldn’t mind dying over and over again if he got the same treatment.

 

He woke up naked, covered by a very soft blanket in a tent, which was strange because he expected a dark cave with some kind of a deity looming over him while holding a scroll. Then there was the fact that there were two noises coming from right next to him that put him at ease instead of making him want to pull out his sword and attack.

 

The strangeness continued when he tried to move and felt like he got stabbed by a million swords and really, he was pretty sure dead people were spared from that kind of pain. And then, when he finally managed to roll around, his face was full of that familiar wild, soft, and brown hair and he froze.

 

He was breathing in Q’s smell, he was being warmed by his body heat and it was his steady breathing and heart beat that had relaxed him. It took him a few minutes to get enough courage to move his hand and brush it against the man’s neck, sighing in relief when he didn’t disappear and when he felt a pulse under his fingers.

 

“I assure you that I am quite alive and angry with you, Mister Bond.” Q said sleepy, turning around and wrapping his arms around James, pulling him to his chest and kissing his forehead. “But I also missed you madly, so I will spare you my rant about proper monster fighting.”

 

James hugged him as tightly as he could without screaming out in pain, rubbing his face against him and giving him sloppy kisses. “You’re actually here… I’m holding you and the pain I am feeling tells me that this isn’t a dream.”

 

He groaned when Q pulled away and tried to reach after him, but the sharp and burning pain that ran through his body stopped him. Q’s hands were instantly on him, moving slowly in precise patterns, lips directly on his ear as he whispered something in a language James had never heard in his life.

 

The pain disappeared after a minute, replaced a pleasant feeling of absolutely nothing. “Why didn’t you come back sooner? You left me alone.” His tone was accusing because, although happy to feel the man by his side, he felt betrayed.

 

Q sighed, running his hands down around James’ wounds. “I was sick for a long time, love. The only really safe place for me during that time was Mother’s palace.” He leaned over him and kissed his nose and then his lips, sighing. “I will not apologize for spending time with my family after getting better.” He laid down next to him, throwing a leg over James, the tension leaving his shoulders when he felt the man snuggle up to him, his lips on his neck. “James, we both know you won’t be able to do anything because of the wound. Please don’t tease me like this or I will put you to sleep.”

 

James bit down hard, leaving another mark before pulling back slightly, resting his hands just over Q’s heart. “I am just trying to show you how much I missed you.”

 

He got a small peck on the forehead, slim fingers softly pinching the back of his neck. “I missed you as well, despite my mother’s insistence that it is simply an infatuation and nothing more.”

 

They were silent for a few good minutes, simply enjoying each other’s presence. And then Q took a sharp breath and James prepared himself. “Are you insane? I mean, seriously.” He pushed James’ head away and sat up, hands crossed over his chest, frowning deeply.

 

“Look, I had no idea that the monster was that powerful. But, you showed up in time and saved me, as usual. I promise not to do it every again.” He wasn’t even trying to sound truthful and both of them knew that it was a live. James was James, after all, and James was practically allergic to stealth or common sense when it came to battles.

 

“I was referring to the way you acted in Mother’s and the King’s temples. You don’t want to get me started on the latest battle fiasco. Or on the fact that you’ve somehow managed to lose all those shields and break five bloody swords which, by the way, I forged by myself from magic and material found only in the fae realm.” He tugged lightly on James’ ear, surprised when the man moved suddenly and pulled him under him.

 

“I admired the craftsmanship of each and every item, you know. Even shed a tear when I broke the first sword.” He grabbed Q’s hands and trapped them under the man just in case the wizard was planning on making him go to sleep again – not that Q would need to do that, his little spell from earlier starting to disappear and his pain returning with a vengeance.

 

Q snorted and moved his leg just a little to show James that he knew just where he needed to press to get him off of him. “I should punish you for that, really. Mother was even dead set on sending a few things to teach you a lesson for making me waste so much time in that cave, slaving over hot lava and getting sot all over my naked chest only for you to break the fruit of my hard labour in less than two weeks.”

 

James hummed, licking his lips as he used his nose to try to push the robe aside, the cloth magically disappearing. “Naked chest, you say? Maybe I should make sure that you were probably washed?” He regretted sitting upright the instant hot pain shot through his chest and Q was slowly helping him lie back down again, running his hands in small circles, taking the pain away again.

 

“Don’t force yourself, old man. Give yourself some time to rest before you attempt to make me writhe in pleasure under you.” He started to trace the wounds when he was sure that James really didn’t feel anything anymore, looking sad. “This will leave a deep scar.”

 

“I’ll treasure it as a reminder that, without you, I’d be crossing a certain river of dead souls in a boat right now instead of enjoying the sight of you.” He took Q’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. “I’ll take good care of every inch of your body when I’ll be able to feel anything besides pain, I promise. You will see then why calling me an old man is completely inappropriate.”

 

Q laughed, tucking James in. “I’ll hold you to that promise, so get a lot of rest because lover, you will need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are pure love


End file.
